Resident Evil: OPERATION Capitol City
by Rockstars721
Summary: Complete - Part 1/3 - Resurfacing in Capital City, Ada Wong tries for a new life but fins Umbrella isn't finished with her yet. Releasing the T Virus, the city is plauged and cut from the rest of the world...leaving Ada struggling to survive. Please RnR!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This story was adapted from Capcom's video game series Resident Evil. Everything is a registered trademark, and whatever isn't is of my imagination.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
In May of 1975, two children were born into the proud and rich Spencer family. The Spencers, along with the insane masterminds behind the Ashford Family, founded Umbrella during the early stages of World War 2 as a pharmaceutical supplier. Although this was partially true, the future of Umbrella was dark and deadly…  
  
With the creation of bio-weaponry and the experimentation with devastating viruses, Umbrella was put on a high pedestal by the United States government. Their research on the experimental T Virus would prove valuable, but to continue their experiments Umbrella needed a place to call their own…  
  
Raccoon City was soon contaminated with the deadly virus, and everyone inhabiting the city contracted the virus. All the citizens slowly deteriorated to mindless carriers, feeding off the flesh of the living. Raccoon City's own Special Tactics and Rescue Squad was no help…  
  
On the morning of October 1st 1998, Raccoon City was decimated. The United States government ordered a nuclear warhead to directly penetrate the city. Everything and everyone, including the virus research, was destroyed. But Umbrella wasn't finished yet…  
  
*  
  
Leon's cell phone ran non stop. He wasn't expecting any calls…after surviving the Raccoon City massacre Umbrella had been hunting him. Even hearing a slight fraction of his voice would allow them to track him and take him to one of the prisons that Claire went to…he'd lost contact with her and Sherry…  
  
It had been about three or four months since Raccoon City was supposedly destroyed. The government had ordered its annihilation. He just wished that somehow Umbrella could have gone with it…but the only thing they suffered was a stock-price-drop. Leon wished that somehow he could make Umbrella pay for the hundreds of thousands of lives lost in Raccoon.  
  
And Ada…what had happened in Raccoon had proved fatal in her case. That damn platform was the last place he saw her…and Annette. That woman had shot Ada to her death. That memory was faded, but still it was clear in his mind that he could've saved her. But would he have saved her? Knowing she was actually working for Umbrella all along haunted Leon...how could he have fallen for an Umbrella operative?  
  
He missed her like hell, that was one thing for sure. She was absolutely gorgeous: her purr of a voice, her beautiful curves and silky dark hair. But what Claire had discovered when on Rockfort was something that only made his mind wonder more…if Albert Wesker was still alive, maybe there was hope for Ada as well. But he was careless to think that…she had plummeted off the catwalk to a laboratory floor. Probably cement…she was dead for sure.  
  
He looked at the caller ID on the phone…Redfield, Claire…  
  
"Hello?" Leon mumbled, "Claire…is that you?"  
  
"Leon-" Claire's voiced cracked through the phone speaker. Something about her tone wasn't right… "Leon --- another ----spill ----- virus ----- Capitol City ----- Umbrella----"  
  
As soon as the word 'Umbrella' entered Leon's ears time seemed to stop. How could they do it again? How could they manage to do it again?  
  
  
  
* 


	2. A New Playground

*  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
A New Playground  
  
September 26th 1998. That was when it all began. Ada hadn't entered the city until the 28th, but from what she had read she knew that the actual contamination occurred on the 26th. Umbrella was responsible for everything. She had come in hopes of finding her boyfriend, John. Discovering that he was dead, Ada now focused on the mission at hand: survival.  
  
She had a different agenda as well. Along with Albert Wesker, former captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team as well as a high profile Umbrella researcher, Ada was to infiltrate William Birkin's laboratory and steal the G Virus information as well as a sample. When she got there a team of Umbrella soldiers, led by the faceless Hunk, had already retrieved the virus.  
  
Everything seemed to be crumbling around her. Becoming infected with the virus herself, Ada found no use in living at all. Her final confrontation with Leon Kennedy proved to be her last. She plummeted nearly a hundred feet to the laboratory floor, falling from an overhang that connected lab to lab. That was the last thing she remembered from Raccoon. She woke up later on a helicopter, in a daze. She was dropped off where she was now-Capitol City.  
  
Ada stood in front of a large, glistening mirror. She looked herself over, judging the still healing marks caused at the laboratory. She rubbed the mark on her left hip-a gash that extended from her mid stomach down to her lower thigh, "Damn fools…"  
  
She dropped her bra to the floor and slid the panties off her hips. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Feeling the heat from the water, Ada stepped under the faucet and let the steam engulf her.  
  
Too much had happened over the last few months. She had lost contact with Wesker over a month ago. Leon hadn't contacted her, but for what he knew she was dead and gone. How she missed him so much…  
  
Sherry Birkin was in the hands of the HCF, an underground corporation that employed Ada for about a year and a half…until recently. The girl was the daughter of a top Umbrella scientist---she was valuable not only to the corporation itself but to information leading to possible reproduction of the G Virus. Everything was lost in the Raccoon City explosion…all data and all research. The brilliant mind of William Birkin was put to rest.  
  
She grabbed a towel. Ada wrapped it around herself and walked back out into her bedroom. She put on the usual undergarments and dried her hair off, examining the ever present bruises on her chest. Damn it's been nearly four months and I still can't heal from these marks.  
  
She pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans from her dresser. She pulled them on and fitted a belt around her waist. She had kept her hair short so it was drying quickly…not much to worry about. She grabbed a black sweater from the closet door across the room and put it on. She was still tired from the past night---  
  
She dropped to the floor of the facility. The guards hadn't seemed to notice her. They were armed to the teeth, but so was she. There was a handgun strapped to her waist and a knife in her left boot. The assault rifle on her back would take time to assemble but the other weaponry she carried could take them out if they attacked. Still, stealth was the key.  
  
Ada stepped into the door next to her, locking it as she entered. She flipped a switch on the wall next to her and watched the dim lights flicker to life. She was in some sort of sick research lab. How could Umbrella continue these experiments? Did they feel no remorse for the chaos and destruction they caused in Raccoon?  
  
There were massive holding tanks lined up on the wall, seven of them to be exact. Each of them contained a Tyrant, one of Umbrella's most deadly bio weapons. These ones were labeled with specific code names however…T v.4.0. Ada recorded the name on a scrap piece of paper that she found on one of the office counters. There was more… "Bio Organic Weaponry (BOW) Tyrant Version: 4.0. New model, offspring of the T Alexia Virus. Smarter than previous models. Mutation on left hand causes immediate infection. Handle with caution"  
  
Everything was to be recorded. She took out a camera and took multiple individual pictures of each of the creations in the room. The flash didn't seem to bother the sleeping creatures. They didn't even flinch.  
  
After the photography was finished, Ada stepped over to the computer terminal in the east corner. She turned the monitor on and noticed a log in screen. Out of her back pocket she pulled a small disk, and fitted it into the drive. The log in screen flickered and disappeared.  
  
"They need to improve security…" Ada mumbled.  
  
She clicked her fingers on the keyboard and pulled up information regarding new experimentation with the Alexia Virus, the one that they recovered from Rockfort. It seems that Umbrella had actually managed to get a sample of the virus. More was at the bottom…different specimens that had been recovered-  
  
"Steve Burnside…17. Infection confirmed. Virus definition completed as of January 26th 1999."Ada read the words on the screen, "Well well well…I've got everything I need."  
  
She pulled the disk out of the drive and pocketed it. Flipping the lock on the door, she carefully maneuvered around the guards and escaped with ease.  
  
Just the fact that she had infiltrated an Umbrella base boggled her mind. How could they be so stupid as to have such minimal security? Her investigation last night proved to be a success, and a failure on Umbrella's part. Still, the discovery of who was actually operating Umbrella had yet to be unveiled…  
  
*  
  
"That's bullshit! How could you have let her inside! She could have gotten the research! Everything is at stake right now, Jonathon. If that woman retrieved anything valuable, our careers could be stripped from us." Délia Spencer slammed her fist on the table she was seated at, "Find out as much as you can about this…get the names of the men on watch when she was detected. I want them to suffer."  
  
The door to Délia's office swung open, revealing her brother Dimitri and partner in business. Together, for the past month, they owned the largest bio weaponry researcher in the world---Umbrella Chemical.  
  
"Délia, darling! Have you heard about the infiltration the night before? It seems a private agent slipped past our security," Dimitri put his hand on Jonathon's sweaty shoulder. He was grim with fear, "Tell me, good soul, how did this happen?"  
  
Jonathon swallowed hard.  
  
"Well, I guess it isn't of importance. All we need is to find out who she is. We can go from there." Dimitri smugly said, breathing down his assistant's neck, "So tell me, Mr. Shull, what do we know about this agent that stole valuable information last night?"  
  
"Valuable information?" Jonathon's voice crackled with fear.  
  
Délia gasped, "She took information? Research, I suppose." She pulled her blonde hair behind her neck, refitting the business suit she snugly wore.  
  
"Ah yes, information of the Alexia Virus. She was able to photograph the new Tyrant models as well."  
  
"Shit…" Délia moaned, "If those pictures are released to the press, we'll be wrecked for sure. I suppose its time we invest in electronic locking, not just flip locks. Our security is the lowest rated in the country."  
  
"Back to the information, dear sister," Dimitri walked around to his seated partner, "She retrieved nothing worth fretting over. The only thing we need to worry about now is what she will do with it. We need to dispose of her. I have a new mutation, directly from the N.E.M.E.S.I.S. program. Like the one that was released in Raccoon to hunt S.T.A.R.S., this new model will be able to withstand any type of physical harm. The model in Raccoon faltered at the touch of acid…this new creation will falter at total mutilation."  
  
"Total mutilation? With the right equipment that is an easy objective, brother." Délia did not seem impressed.  
  
"Ah, but every time a body part is shed a new offspring is born. This makes this new Tyrant virtually unstoppable." Dimitri laughed with pleasure.  
  
Délia stood up out of her chair, looking her brother in the eyes, "So now our only objective is to locate our agent…" She opened up the blinds behind her, looking out over Capitol City, "We have a new playground, brother. The matter at hand is to find our new toy…" 


	3. OPERATION: Capitol City

CHAPTER 2  
  
OPERATION: Capitol  
  
Délia stepped up a large, majestic fleet of steps leading to the upstairs suites. Dimitri followed close behind. She was still furious about the previous night. It drove her mad to know that the inferior men that were called security could not even keep the research lab doors safe.  
  
"Délia, darling. It isn't something we should fret about. This woman will pay with her life." Dimitri calmed his raging sister as she entered her elegant bedroom, "I have our best men looking for information about her right now, so you don't need to worry. I have everything under control."  
  
Délia smiled, "You had better, Dimitri. If we lose this company, our funds will go with it. We will lose this palace if we lose the company. You cannot allow that to happen."  
  
"Délia, you do not need to worry. As you said, Capitol City is our new playground. We need to lure the girl into our territory. When we do that, we can have our way with her."  
  
"Then all we need now…" Délia and Dimitri looked in each other's eyes for a brief moment, "…Bait."  
  
*  
  
Ada walked out of the apartment complex and into the busy streets of Capitol. Every day was exactly like the one before, not a single problem seemed to erupt at all. Everything was so smoothly taken care of, almost disgustingly so. How could something function without having a single mistake? They'd never no what to make better…  
  
She stepped into the local café down the street. It seemed to be busy- ---What day is it today? Over the last few months I've lost total track of the time----  
  
"February 23rd, 1999…" Ada looked at a newspaper on a rack next to her, "Sunday. No wonder why they're busy."  
  
A petite waitress walked slowly up to Ada, looking her in the eyes and smiling softly, "Smoking or non?"  
  
"Smoking…" Ada mumbled. She had thought of giving up the habit after Raccoon but it seemed to be one of the only things that kept her calm. Marijuana was never an issue, however. Only cigarettes and the occasional cigar.  
  
"Okay, right this way." Ada followed the waitress into one of the back tables, next to the windows. She sat down and was handed a menu, "Alright, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
She sifted through the menu, but her attention was focused more on the outside rather that what she would order. There was a black van outside…two…three of them. Each of the drivers seemed to be starring right at her.  
  
"Alright, have you decided what you'll order?"  
  
With an eruption of bullets, the glass windows were shattered and Ada threw herself onto the floor. The men in the vans hopped out of the car, each of them drawing a pair of pistols from their pockets.  
  
"Shit…Umbrella must've sent them," Ada looked at the waitress. She had been hit several times by the blast. Glass and blood was everywhere. Multiple customers were slumped over, falling out of their chairs. Ada seemed to be the only one alive in the room. She quickly jumped up and bolted towards the kitchen area. Bullets began to fire as soon as she got up.  
  
The door slammed behind her. The cooks all seemed to have no idea what was going on, although a few of them were upset that Ada had entered their territory. She pulled one of the butcher knives off of the hanging rack. She clutched it in her hand, and stood next to the door, awaiting one of them men to enter.  
  
The door swung open with force. A man in a black suit charged in, unaware that his target was directly behind him. The knife sliced into his back, cutting several vital nerves. He screamed softly and dropped to the ground. Ada dropped the knife and took his pistols. She was ready to fight, now.  
  
Kicking the door open, Ada began to spray her chasers with bullets. Each of them was struck down as bullet after bullet was sent out of the automatic. In mere seconds, everyone in the café was dead.  
  
"Son of a bitch…" Ada growled, walking over to one of the dead assassins. She opened up his pockets. There was a piece of paper inside, folded. She looked on the printed side, haunted at what she saw.  
  
"Ada Wong, 25. HCF. Private Assassin, Federal Agent. Fragile, but deadly. Handle with extreme caution." She read the words out loud for no one to hear her.  
  
"Shit…they know I'm here." Ada shakily said, her stomach seeming to rise into her throat. Anther van pulled up. It was time to leave.  
  
*  
  
"So you found her?" Délia said, "And did you capture her?"  
  
The head of security, Mrs. Heather Grissholm, nodded her head 'no' in utter fear of what would happen next. It was unclear what the psychotic Spencer family would do when one of their employees was subject to failure.  
  
"How in the hell did that manage to happen?" Dimitri growled. They were all in Délia's office. It was a large room, with three walls and a glass one over looking Capitol. Délia's desk was placed directly in front of the wall. Bookshelves lined the room, along with plants and other valuable assets. The Umbrella logo was printed over the door.  
  
"She took out six of our men. One with a knife in his back, the other five with straight head shots." Heather said softly, "We underestimated her."  
  
"Now we know that she is in Capitol though. Heather, I want this city on lockdown. No one enters or leaves. I want that to remain true until this…Ada Wong…is found. Is that clear?" Dimitri asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, sir. The city will be quarantined. Nothing will leave or enter, until it is at your request."  
  
"Good…this woman will not escape our wrath."  
  
*  
  
"It is under Mr. Spencer's orders that we release the new Tyrant from the N.E.M.E.S.I.S. program." One of the scientists said, "We must program it to take out a woman, and a woman alone. He says she is very strong."  
  
"If Mr. Spencer says so, then it must be true. Get ready to detach Tyrant Version 4.0."  
  
As the words left his mouth, another scientist pressed a button on his control panel. The chamber holding the Tyrant to be sent was released from the tank, pushed up into the air. It was locked in position.  
  
"Ready for deployment…"  
  
Tanks of the experimental new version of the T Virus were lined up against the walls, a devastating error on Umbrella's part. As a helicopter was heard overhead, the Tyrant that was to be sent after Ada became agitated. It awoke, slamming its claws against the glass chamber.  
  
The scientists were becoming worried, "What's it doing? What's going on?"  
  
The Tyrant smashed its chamber and hurled itself into the laboratory. It's massive claws swung in all directions, and in one swipe it crumbled the tank holding the virus. It was released into the air.  
  
It went after the scientists. In a few brutal slashes, each of the men working in the lab were decapitated or worse. They're bodies were mutilated. The Tyrant let out a vicious roar, then smashed its way through the doors and out into the main facility. The Tyrant, as well as the experimental T Virus…was released into the city. 


	4. An Inescapable Horror

CHAPTER 3  
  
The Inescapable Horror  
  
"Oh God! Shut the doors! Shut them! Nooooo!"  
  
The Tyrant slashed through a metal shutter as it almost sealed a group of scientists from its grisly reach. The creations claw sliced through the door and gutted one of the fleeing researchers. Screams were heard from the opposite side. The Tyrant roared in triumph.  
  
The door was pulled from its hinges and the Tyrant continued its rage, mowing down the innocent employees of the Capitol City Development Plant. They screamed as their bodies were torn, limb from limb. By now the virus had leaked into the air vents and out through the ventilation pump. It was airborne now, however this virus was different from the one in Raccoon City…  
  
The T Virus in Raccoon City dissolved almost instantly when airborne. Once a carrier was infected, the only way to spread the virus was to have it directly put into your bloodstream----this is what made the bites so deadly. The fact that the virus in Raccoon was not airborne allowed for a slightly better chance for survival. However the T Virus mutation that spread into the city was highly airborne, managing to stay in the air for over an hour before totally dissolving.  
  
The door to the plant was ripped into shreds. Blood was stained on the Tyrants angry claws. It was out for blood…Ada's blood…  
  
*  
  
"It is imperative that the bridge be sealed off! It is not a discussion God damnit! I want those bridges raised! No one escapes my city!"  
  
*  
  
"Alright…understood…its done." The operator of the Capitol Bridge tapped on his keypad. The bridge split in half and began to raise, an action that was never activated unless a ship was passing through. This time it was special order by Ms Délia Spencer herself. She seemed frantic to keep the city blocked off from all other outside contact. What was going on?  
  
*  
  
Ada raced down the busy streets of Capitol. Police were swarming around the café where all the shooting had erupted. Her main priority was to escape the city. Umbrella had somehow managed to find out that she was in Capitol. There was no way she could stay.  
  
She floored it. It was not known if Umbrella had bugged her car, so the further away the better. Something was strange about the Capitol City Development Plant…fumes were escaping out of the ventilation pipes.  
  
The bridge was ahead of her. Not a mile away. There was no one ahead of her so this would make it easy for her to get out quickly. She slowed as she came to the toll booth. No one was inside though.  
  
Suddenly the bridge began to raise. Ada was completely frantic. She needed to get out of the city. Jumping out of her car, Ada bolted for the operators chambers. She slapped the window, drawing attention to the operator that was managing the bridge. He was on the phone, seeming incredibly nervous.  
  
"Hey! Hey! I need to get out of Capitol! Lower the bridge!" Ada screamed, pounding on the window. The man didn't seem to notice her, "Hey! Lower the God damn bridge!"  
  
The man stayed on the phone, not at all distracted by Ada's furious pounding, "Hey! Hey! God damnit, lower the fucking bridge!"  
  
Finally the man turned to look at her. Walking to the window, he gave her a quick glance and shut the blinds. She was trapped in Capitol.  
  
* 


	5. A City In Ruins

CHAPTER 4  
  
A City In Ruins  
  
The blinds shutting in her face was one of the worst things that could have happened. She was trapped. Simply put, she was trapped. And the strange fumes from the chemical plant continued to rise into the air…  
  
She couldn't think about that now. She had to worry about the task at hand. She needed to find safe haven. Someplace to hide before Umbrella came looking…somewhere unnoticeable where she could move freely about.  
  
"Perfect-" She noticed a sewer drain next to her foot. Ada bent down and unhooked the latch. She put one foot into the hole. No ground was felt underneath her flat soled shoe. Her blue jeans pushed against the grimy edge of the gated drain, "Just need to keep my bala----whoa!"  
  
Ada slipped. Her hands lost grip and she plummeted into the sewers.  
  
*  
  
February 27th. Something has happened to Capitol City. My children are all dead. All I have left is my handgun and a box of bullets. I'm scarred shitless. Everyone that is still alive, the few of them, seem to blame Umbrella for this incident. They say something about a T…Virus…T Virus? What is it? Where did it come from? What is the story behind this virus?  
  
My daughters, Helena and Margaret. Six and Seven. Both of them were killed during the massacre. My wife is dead. Jisela Hilt, my loving and adoring wife. I hear that my family has perished as well. I guess I am the only surviving member of the Hilt family. Craig Hilt. 29. Only survivor and continuer of the Hilt family. Too bad that wont be the case. I see to many chances for death in this hell. Capitol City used to be safe. No longer.  
  
I was at work when the first news of a rapid spreading 'illness' was reported. That was on the 23rd. When I found that my daughters were infected, I immediately pulled them from my home and attempted to flee the city. The bridge had been raised and when I tried to contact the operator, I found that he had been killed. A gunshot to his head. Someone had attacked him. The sewer drain was open, and a car had been pushed out onto the side of the road. What happened?  
  
The next day, the 24th. Everything happened so fast. The citizens of Capitol City were slowly deteriorating into blood thirsty animals. They walked around the city, preying on the flesh of the living. The police tried to stop them. Nothing worked. Gunshots had been fired. Nothing worked. Bombs were set off. Nothing worked. I was separated from my daughters…my wife…later I learned they were dead. Infected. Dead.  
  
The carriers took over the city. Within time, everyone was dead. On the 26th, nearly everything was destroyed. The bridge remained in its resting position. Somehow the telephone wires were knocked out. Cell phones were blocked. Its like someone took Capitol City and wiped it from the map.  
  
Today I looked out into the mountains. Capitol City is positioned on an island enclosed with mountains. Something is up there…a house. A massive house. Like a palace, or a mansion. Its gigantic. It seems to extend over a large portion of the mountains. The zombies don't wander up there…just in the main industrial portion of the city.  
  
Not a single person has tried to make contact with Capitol City. I thank the Lord that I'm not infected. All I hear is the moaning of the carriers outside. That sound drives me mad.  
  
I will eventually escape. Nothing will keep me from my life, even if it isn't with my family. I will escape, and that's the bottom line.  
  
*  
  
Dimitri paced back and forth, "Jesus Christ…what have we done, dear sister? Délia, we must conduct some type of plan. We cannot just let the monsters overrun the city!"  
  
Délia was incredibly disturbed. A bell seemed to be ringing in her head, non stop. She was going mad. She had been infected. Something inside of her, though. It wasn't like the virus that had been released into the city. Délia was infected with the mother virus…the T Alexia Virus.  
  
"Délia? Délia, darling." Dimitri looked at his sister with untamed eyes, "What's the matter."  
  
Délia stood up, looking her brother in the eyes. She raised up one hand, and suddenly Dimitri was raised into the air, "You pathetic boy. Dimitri how could you let this happen to Capitol?" Her voice wasn't normal. It boomed like an explosion and echoed throughout the city, "You must pay!"  
  
"What are you saying?!" Dimitri cried out, putting his hand around his neck. Something seemed to be choking him, although nothing was around his neck, "Délia, let me go! I can't breathe!"  
  
"Suffer…" Délia cried out, "Feel the pain of a thousand dead men!" She screamed out into the air. Her brother stopped squirming in her grasp. She released him but to ensure his death, a massive tentacle was released from her hand and directly penetrated his heart. He twitched and fell to the ground in utter defeat. Dimitri was killed by his own flesh and blood. Délia was now in control.  
  
*  
  
February 27th---  
  
Dimitri is dead. I have emmense power. Recently I injected myself with the T Alexia Virus, the one we found inside of the young Steve Burnside. I have managed, through immense research, to discover how Alexia was allowed to cope with the virus. Evading the long fifteen years in cold storage as my predecessor underwent, I simply made small modifications and injected myself. The power she must've felt.  
  
Capitol City is destroyed. The zombies have overpowered the city, and nearly everyone is dead. The Capitol City Development Plant is destroyed. The only thing left standing is my mansion, high in the mountains. This house will never be touched. It is a sacred land mark. With untouched beauty…like myself…  
  
The Tyrant Version 4.0 has been released. It caused the outbreak in the first place. Someone forgot to use the tranquilizer drug before departure from the stabilizer. It went rapant. Killed everything in its path. Now its out for that woman. Where did she go? She seems to have simply disappeared. Alas, she will not escape my wrath. I will prevail, and the Spencer legacy will carry on.  
  
Signed,  
  
Miss Délia Spencer  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ada coughed hard. The stench was horrible. Her head ached. Where was she? What happened? That smell…just like the one in Raccoon. Something awful occurred. How long had she been in this place?  
  
It was coming back to her. The man in the toll booth. Shutting the blinds. She fled into the sewers. But she slipped. She fell…all the way down the drain and landed somewhere. Must've bumped her head, because her head was throbbing. But still…something seemed very eerie about this place.  
  
Standing up, she was knee deep in sewage. There was a platform beside her, which she immediately crawled into. She still had on the same black sweater and the same blue jeans that she had on the night she fell in here. Her hair was ratted though. Not clean.  
  
There was a ladder on the platform, but further down was what seemed to be an unlocked door. Ada walked towards it, touching the handle. She opened it and peered inside. No one was inside.  
  
She turned on the light and walked inside. There, on the table, was a nine millimeter with about seven clips beside it. Also there was an newspaper…dated February 27th…  
  
"Jesus…" Ada strapped the gun around her waist belt and pocketed the clips. She picked up the newspaper, "February 26th, Capitol Times. Capitol City placed under quarantine. Disease from Raccoon City has spread into Capitol. Nearly everyone infected. Cannibal disease has struck Capitol City. No one suspected as of yet."  
  
The newspaper dropped, "The gas from the pipes at the Umbrella Corp…" Ada shook her head, "They did it again…God damnit they did the same thing again. First Raccoon and now Capitol."  
  
RRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!  
  
A massive roar was heard outside, seemingly directly above her. She put her hand over hear ears as dust shook from the walls, "What in the hell was that?  
  
Ada headed over to the vending machine in the corner, "Stale chips and flat pop…" She had no cash though, "No problem." She pulled out the pistol and shot through the exterior. Candy bars flooded out of the machine. She was careful to not disrupt the fragile soda containers though. Picking up a bag of chips, Ada ate for the first time in nearly…"Four days, I've been in here for four days." She grunted as she scoffed down the chips. Tossing the bag on the floor, she headed back out onto the catwalk.  
  
The ladder wasn't ten steps away, and she had enough strength to open the latch at the top. She ascended, freeing herself up into the newly devastated Capitol City. 


	6. The House on Capitol Hill

CHAPTER 5  
  
The House on Capitol Hill  
  
Ada pushed her body up into the breezy streets of Capitol City. It was like a ghost town. Blood stained the sidewalk and bodies lay crippled in the middle of the road. The buildings down the road were wrecked, burned out and their windows shattered. She held the nine millimeter closely as she crouched down next to the drain she had climbed through. She was exactly where she had been four days ago, right in front of the heightened bridge. It still hadn't been lowered…  
  
The glass on the operator's station was shattered, the blinds wrinkled and hanging out into the open air. There were blood stains all over the chamber. Ada slowly walked towards it, pushing the unlocked door open… "My god," Ada said as she peered inside, "What happened in this place?"  
  
The operator was slouched over his control board, dried blood covering his head. There was a bullet wound in his head…and more in his chest and back. He had his hand on a set of keys. Ada pocketed them just to be safe. Who knew what they would unlock? The man was obviously dead, and probably so for days. There was no telling what or who did this to him.  
  
"Uuunghghgh…"  
  
Ada had turned her back on the man for a split second. The sound behind her had haunted her for months. It was the sound that the walking dead would make after they had been infected with the T Virus. She quickly spun around and saw the operator moan again, twitch, and turn around.  
  
He was a devastating site. Ada had only seen the bullet in the back of his head, not anything else. From the front side, his face was torn off and his eye torn out. His vicious teeth were separated, forming deadly jaws capable of spreading the virus with a single bite. He held his decaying and rotting arms forward in a drunken motion, and stumbled towards Ada.  
  
"Jesus…" Ada stepped backwards, heading for the door, "God…what the hell happened to this place?" She raised her gun and planted a bullet directly into the monsters brain. It fell backwards into its chair, fresh blood pouring from its wound.  
  
Ada shut the door behind her, making sure none of the other undead crept in while she wasn't looking. She began to look at the decayed mess that once was a normal human being. Umbrella had obviously created another accident. Everything was happening again.  
  
After sifting through multiple drawers while keeping an eye on the carrier to her left, Ada found nothing but a few bottles of aspirin and a lock pick. She decided that she would be safer if she found better cover. Maybe an old abandoned hotel or something. She needed somewhere to stay hidden.  
  
Ada moved outside, examining her surroundings. The bodies in the street had motioned to life, or whatever you want to call the living dead. They stumbled around the streets, looking for fresh meat. She noticed a house, up in the mountains. She had never seen it before, but from down where she was in seemed like the safest place possible for the time being. She would head there.  
  
*  
  
Craig moved out into the streets. It was the first actual time that he had managed to gain enough courage to move about. The carriers had taken over the city, and the only thing he could hope to keep him alive was his pistol. He had enough clips probably to down a few of them. He would need to save ammunition. Learn to dodge, he kept telling himself; if you can just keep your cool you can survive.  
  
He stumbled out into the open road and broke into a run. There were carriers everywhere. Their drunken steps toward him were no match for his quick sprint. However if he ever came across a group of them, there was no telling if he could escape. The carriers always seemed to move about in packs, never alone. If they cornered you, they'd become vicious, fighting for the last piece of meat on your unfortunate body.  
  
Don't think about that now, Craig. You can't. Focus on survival and head for the house. It would be a lot safer there, at least you can hope. Maybe there will be a phone there you can use to call for help. Just don't stop moving.  
  
*  
  
Délia sat alone in her private study. The corpse of her brother Dimitri she had fed to the mutated carriers in the basement. The next form of the carriers was what the few who lived through them called 'the inside out men'. Délia preferred to call them their code name, 'licker'. These creatures were the evolved form of the zombie, much more devastating than any normal human carrier. They had razor sharp tongues and a vicious set of claws capable of severing body parts with a mere swipe. They were one of Délia most prized creations…  
  
So much had happened in the past week: The accident, the spill, the infection, the quarantine and more importantly the research. Délia had managed to keep track of a few of the men outside with her telescope. Each of them had perished. Nothing stood a chance against the carriers. Everyone would die eventually.  
  
However, the Tyrant had not managed to find even the corpse of that Ada Wong. It was like she had simply disappeared. The Tyrant was supposed to be a swift hunter, capable of finding nearly anything in mere minutes. It had been four days. Where the hell was this girl?  
  
Délia needed to focus. The fact that the press was becoming more and more concerned about the infection on Capitol was a problem. How long would the cover up last? She had proposed a no fly zone over the area, but the government didn't listen. The poor helicopter that flew overhead Capitol yesterday became victim to the infected bats in the air. The mother bat had taken down the chopper, and then the offspring fed off the pilots. It was an attractive site to see, but nevertheless simply another experiment. She knew now how powerful the airborne carriers were.  
  
The house was her sanctuary. Délia needed to keep it protected. She had noticed one survivor of the massacre. He seemed to be inching towards the house, maneuvering in and out of the carriers. If he managed to make it through the forestry, she would have to dispose of him personally. Capitol City was wrecked, but Délia Spencer was not. She would not let this be the downfall of Umbrella.  
  
*  
  
Craig continued up the winding road. He had to take down a few of the carriers in his way, but other than that he remained rather safe. The issue of exhaustion was becoming a factor, however. He was getting more and more tired with every step he took. How many miles had traveled so far?  
  
The road seemed to go on forever, but he couldn't see past the trees that shrouded it. All he heard was a faint howling in the distance. What was that noise?  
  
*  
  
The Capitol Hotel was just a block away. Ada slipped inside the front door, locking it behind her. The carriers had managed to almost creep up behind her, but they were kept outside. They slammed their rotting fingers against the reinforced glass door, begging to be let in. Ada wouldn't allow it.  
  
She was in the front lobby. It was seemingly abandoned. Not a single sound was heard beside the faint hum of the fan overhead. The front desk was empty. The receptionist was slumped over the counter, her small body chewed away. It didn't look like human bites though…  
  
"Gggggrrrrrrrr..."  
  
Ada spun around and saw one of the dogs from Raccoon pawing at the window. It was trapped outside, but it had managed to get its paw in the room. She quickly ran to the window and slammed it shut, severing the paw from the decaying hound. It barked in pain and sprinted off into the distance.  
  
Heading back for the front desk, Ada grabbed the keys off the receptionist's body and headed up the winding steps. She managed to make her way up onto a catwalk that overlooked the pool area. The glistening water illuminated her nimble body. She looked around for an open room where she could hide for the night.  
  
Down the hall was room 417. Ada pushed the door open and found no one inside, "Well…" she said as she locked the door behind her, "I guess I won't be expecting any company."  
  
She began to check the room for hidden occupants, but no one was inside. There was a suitcase, however. Inside was a suitable outfit. It was time she changed out of the rotting sweater and jeans she had on for the past few days.  
  
Pulling out a white tank top and a pair of black pants, Ada headed for the shower to clean herself of the rotting sewer stench. Tomorrow she would maker her way to the House on Capitol Hill. 


	7. An Unexpected Meeting

CHAPTER 6  
  
An Unexpected Meeting  
  
February 28th 1999…it was morning. Ada had slept effortlessly after being cocooned in the grungy sewers under Capitol for days. The hotel rooms were nice…pleasant and clean. The only problem was the lack of staff…she suspected everyone had died in the attack. However that didn't explain the lack of blood or bodies. In the deserted streets blood was stained on the broken down buildings and bodies of the dead were strewn around like a little girl would her dolls…but dolls don't get up and walk once you're done playing with them.  
  
She had slept in barely anything, just the small tee and panties she had under her clothes. She was lucky to have found an outfit to wear though. The tight capris and belly tank fit her well. The weather in Capitol wasn't exactly appropriate for that kind of dress, but thankfully a large zip up sweater was found inside the suitcase as well. Ada knew that it was safer in the hotel than outside…but if she wanted to escape it was the only choice to go back out.  
  
So it was decided, as she thought about it, that she would head up to the mountain area and try to enter the somewhat distant house. It seemed safe to her. Although she had never looked at it up close or even talked about the house with any of the other citizens, she basically labeled it her only safe house.  
  
Ada was so caught up in her thoughts that she had barely noticed the sound of a door opening and shutting outside her room…  
  
*  
  
After long debates with himself on weather or not he should continue into the woods to the house, Craig had decided it would be safer to just rest for a while. He hadn't taken any time to check the area for any other survivors, but now it was probably too late. The woman had a gun raised, pointing it directly at his head. The woman seemed incredibly well trained, with the way she was holding her gun. Everything was over now…he was probably finished. If she was with the people that started this mess, then there was no chance of escape.  
  
"Don't move," the woman's sweet voice said behind him, "If you move at all I'll shoot. Drop your weapon, and give me your bag." Craig looked straight at her. She didn't look too harmful in the black panties and tank top she was wearing. How long had she been here? "Give them to me, damnit."  
  
Craig handed her his pistol and his bag. She put the pistol under the strap on her panties and opened the bag. Her one eye continued to stay focused on him, however. She pulled out the few clips of ammo and the picture of his family.  
  
"Please," Craig said, "Just take the ammo…leave the picture." He slowly turned around, only to see the woman lower her aim, "It's the only memory I have of them."  
  
She looked puzzled, "Who are you? What are you doing in this town? I thought everyone had been killed…" She motioned for him to head back into the room of which she had sprung out of. He went in before her, watching her pick up his bag and tossing it in the room. The second they were in, she locked the door and turned back around.  
  
Craig sat on the bed, looking the women in the face. She was asain, seemingly harmless and quite cute. The only thing he debated about her was the fact that she now carried two weapons. She looked as though she might have been trained to shoot.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time…who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Craig responded, "My name is Craig Hilt. I have lived in Capitol for about three or four years. When the sickness occurred, no one knew what was happening. Surely you know of the sickness by now…"  
  
"Of course. I used to be employed by the people that created it…" she said softly, putting her head down.  
  
"You worked for these monsters?"  
  
"For a brief while, yes. But I got out of the business when I discovered of their genetic experimentation and disgusting plans for world domination. I could never be a part of that."  
  
"My wife and kids were killed in the attack. I'm the only one left…" Craig shed a tear as he spoke.  
  
"Don't give up hope. I've survived one of Umbrella's accidents before, and I have no doubt in myself that I can do it again. We need to get out of here though. It isn't safe to be here any longer." She said, looking at a very puzzled Craig.  
  
With a slight grin, he slowly chuckled, "You never told me your name, hun…"  
  
*  
  
Ada and Craig slowly stepped down the carpeted steps that led down into the basement. She had changed into the clothes found in the room, and had given Craig his ammunition back. He seemed smart enough to work with…maybe he could help get her out alive.  
  
The windows were shattered. Everything that had helped to shield out the carriers was broken down. Fear began to rush up into Ada's heart as a faint growl was heard somewhere in the marble floored room.  
  
"Gggggrrhhhh…"  
  
Ada shuddered. The carrier dogs had managed to get into the lobby. Their vicious teeth were something that had haunted her since the Raccoon City ordeal. Killing them was slightly simpler than killing a zombie, but if they attacked in packs…  
  
More growls. They seemed to be coming from all corners of the room. The dogs began to appear slowly out of the corners, their decaying legs buckling under their body weight.  
  
"Run!" Ada screamed. Craig and Ada took off back up the steps, trailed closely by an increasing number of predators, "Go! Back up the catwalk. There are too many of them! We can shoot them all…" Ada continued to run, breaking into a sprint as she hit the catwalk.  
  
Craig followed closely behind, "Why don't we just shoot, Ada!?" Craig screamed, trailing only inches behind her, "We can fight them!"  
  
"No! There are too many of them!" They turned a corner, running up more steps and coming onto an balcony over looking the pool. The dogs were right behind them.  
  
"GGGGRRRRRGRRRRRR! RAOUGH! RAOUGH! RAOUGH!"  
  
Ada was beginning to slow down, falling victim to exhaustion. Finally she came down to her last resort. The dogs were cornering them…they had no other choice but to fight.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
"I thought you said it'd be easier to run?!" Craig said, panting as he watched Ada down one of the seven dogs, "That's what you said, wasn't it?"  
  
Ada grinned, "There's always a fall back plan." With that Ada fired more shots into the dogs, sending two of them flying over the railing and into the pool water below. Four left…  
  
Unloading his pistol on the remaining dogs, Craig started to shield Ada from the harm the dogs might cause. A few of them tried to attack, but his rapid fire techniques proved helpful against them. She admired his courage…  
  
"Six down…" BAM! "And seven!" Craig laughed, watching the last dog's blood pour from its rotting body. He extended a hand to help Ada off the ground, "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine…just what are you planning on doing about those ones?" Ada pointed to a pack of dogs sprinting up the stairs across the room, "Time to move, hun." Ada aimed her gun for the large window down the hall. It shattered, revealing a small drop to a grassy landing.  
  
She looked at her new partner, "After you." 


	8. Tyrant Version 40

CHAPTER 7  
  
Tyrant  
  
Deep within the covering darkness of the City Hall building, the vicious Tyrant monster crashed through boarded up windows and sent the bodies of carriers flying helplessly through the air. It swung its massive fist through the air, crushing the outside wall and taking in a breath of fresh air. A scent…in the air. Like a perfume. Then, in the distance he saw his prey---  
  
*  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
Ada and Craig slammed against the grass below the hotel window. They landed on broken shards of glass, covered in the blood of the infected dogs they had just downed. Ada stumbled to her feet, motioning for Craig to follow. They needed to move before more of the canines picked up on their scent.  
  
"C'mon we have to move." Ada said to Craig, watching him fumble for his fallen weapon, "We can't waste any more time. The carriers will find us."  
  
He agreed. The plan was to make it up to the house in the mountains, but what was to expect in the surrounding forestry was still to be determined. If they wanted to evade losing more ammo, they needed to start the long trek up.  
  
Ada watched Craig get up, clutching his pistol in his hand. He smiled at her, his features illuminated in the rising sun. He was well built, with jet black hair and a medium skin tone. She was strongly attracted to his crystal baby blue eyes, and the perfect smile he wore only a few times.  
  
Her mind was drifting. He was the only survivor she had managed to find, and it was as if she hadn't found him at all. They had conveniently met up on such odd conditions…was she becoming attracted to him? He had a bit of Hispanic in him…she had always found that attractive. But what about Leon? What if he…  
  
"Raaaaarrgghhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Ada lost her train of thought when a devastating roar was heard from directly behind her. Debris from the hotel began to fall, and buildings shook. Ada put her hands over her ears, her head pounding from the sound. Craig moved closer to her, putting her in his large arms. He held her close as the monster arose out of the shadows-  
  
It stood on a massive seven foot frame. It screamed out in an incredibly loud roar. It was somewhat human---standing on two muscular legs with an even more muscular chest. At least one of its arms were human, with five fingers and a palm…but the other was devastatingly different. A bloody claw was on the other arm, seemingly replacing the hand that should've been there. Blood was stained on the claw, sprinkled about in no set pattern. It's broad chest was pushed out by protruding veins, pumping the virus in and out throughout its body. But that claw…  
  
"Jesus…" Craig whispered into Ada's ear, "ADA RUN!" He screamed as the monster moved closer and closer. As Craig let his guard off of Ada and began his sprint the other direction, the creature leaped into the air and blocked their path, "What do we do now?!?!?!"  
  
Ada looked deep into the creature's eyes, "It's a Tyrant, directly from the N.E.M.E.S.I.S. program." She said to Craig briskly, "Umbrella sent it…"  
  
The Tyrant roared out again, the massive blades on its claw seeming to protrude further as it extended its hand. It stepped forward towards them in a deadly stalking motion.  
  
"Can we fight it?" Craig said, holding the pistol in his hand and preparing to aim it. He had a few bullets left in the clip, but probably not enough to take down the monster.  
  
Ada knew the answer was no…  
  
"We have to run. If we stay and fight this thing," Ada looked around, trying to be quick as the Tyrant continued its walk. On the street corner, further down the street was a gas canister connected to one of the buildings. If it was full, may be they could use it to take down the monster, "Craig, we have a new plan. I'll distract it, you get ready to shoot."  
  
"Shoot what? It?!" Craig screamed, but it was too late. Ada had taken off down the street. The Tyrant screamed again, picking up its pace and heading right past an incredibly frightened Craig, "ADA!"  
  
*  
  
Her headaches were becoming worse and worse. Was it because of the virus infection? No…she had perfected it. No way was her headaches from the virus. It was due to that Ada Wong…  
  
Délia stumbled down the long dark corridor, passing multiple expensive paintings and antique doors. The rugs on the carpet were a nice sight to look at while in such extreme pain…  
  
Finally she reached the study, her private study that overlooked Capitol City. The room where Dimitri was killed…had she killed him? Ah yes, yesterday. She had killed him yesterday. She was losing her sanity…  
  
Délia pushed the door open and looked inside. Everything was shifting around. Her vision was blurred. On the desk was a briefcase. Three viles of the T-Alexia Virus and three viles of the T-Alexia Anti-Virus could be found inside, along with an injector syringe. She needed it desperately. But it wasn't the virus' fault. The virus was perfect. She was perfect. Then what would explain the headaches?  
  
10ml…9…8…7…  
  
She pushed the syringe cap down and watched the liquid slowly drain out.  
  
6…5…4…3…2…  
  
"And the last drop." Délia grunted as she pushed down. The last ounce of the anti virus had been injected. She was beginning to feel better already, "Just keep it under control…under control…control…" Délia collapsed. Her body began to twitch slowly---  
  
*  
  
Ada purposely found herself cornered. The gas tank was pressed up against her back. The Tyrant raised up its ghastly claw, coming down in one swift movement. Ada threw herself on the ground and scattered to gain control again of her movements.  
  
"Now!" Ada screamed to Craig. She was pushing herself along the pavement, splitting open the pants she wore. The Tyrant had slammed through the brick wall and had its claw caught in the rubble. It probably wasn't going to stay there for long.  
  
BAM!  
  
The bullet hit the wall and ricocheted off, penetrating the Tyrant in the head. It didn't flinch…  
  
"Craig, damnit! Shoot the tank!" Ada screamed, already by now on her feet and running. The Tyrant had pulled out its claw from the wall.  
  
BAM!  
  
The shot connected with the tank, rupturing it and catching the Tyrant in a brilliant explosion. The blaze had charred the Tyrant pretty bad. It collapsed. Ada had been thrown in the air during the blast. She landed a few feet away.  
  
Craig raced to her side, touching her bleeding shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. Their gaze connected softly. They looked each other over, and in a brief moment Ada responded she was fine, "Good…we need to get moving again. The monster…Tyrant…could wake up any second. Lets get as far away from here as possible."  
  
He pulled her up off the gravel, smiling widely at her. She grinned, pulling her short black hair out of her face. He turned to walk away, but was stopped when Ada softly spoke to him, "Thank you…" 


	9. The Residence Of Evil

Authors Note -  
  
Hey, if so far you have read through my ENTIRE story, I want to thank you tremendously! This is my first fan fiction and to have such positive results is awesome. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far-----  
  
Mayumi H - I want to thank you for actually reading through my story!!! Your reviews are awesome thanks a bunch for being my first reviewer!  
  
Adawong30769@cs.cm - You're one of the biggest Resident Evil fans that I have ever talked to! Its cool to finally talk to someone with a similar interests! Your web site rocks!!!!  
  
Mercury - April you are one of the biggest inspirations I have to keep writing cuz you're so much better than I am at it! Your stuff rocks and if it wasn't for you I would have never found this site! You're one of my best friends and I don't plan on ever losing you! You're the best!  
  
Zombie - Thanks for having such hope for upcoming chapters!  
  
Super Vegeda - Thank you for reviewing my story! Bring Ada back in your story, she's an awesome character!!!  
  
So that's it! These are the people that so far have reviewed my story! I hope I can add more names to this list soon, so keep reading and reviewing my story! Read my other one too, its been up for a while and has 0 reviews hehe…its not excellent but its worth reading. When I get more reviews for it I'll post more chapters. Thanks a bunch now enjoy the rest of my story!  
  
Ryan Abraham  
  
Email Me  
  
playa10131988@aol.com,  
  
morph1013@aol.com,  
  
crazychild101319@aol.com,  
  
babyboy10131988@aol.com  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
The Residence Of Evil  
  
"Oh my god…" Délia rolled over onto her pounding side, moaning in pain. Everything was spinning. Her body…everything was different. Her vision was blurred, nothing was easy to see. Everything was moving. Breaking apart. Her legs were like paste, slipping beneath her heavy upper half. What the hell happened?  
  
She stood up, looking around. She put her hand on her forehead. It was scorching hot. A serious fever had built up over the past few hours. Had it been a few hours? Or days…my god she couldn't remember. She turned, looking in the mirror.  
  
The mirror was lying. It was. It had to be. Not to her. She couldn't have been infected. The virus was perfect. She was perfect. Immune. No, not immune. She had been lying to herself. The virus was far from perfect. Alexia…that bitch. If her research had been more complete, than maybe Délia would have been normal.  
  
Her hair was a crimson red, nearly a blood color. Her skin was a pale white, almost milky…the clothes on her were torn, turned to rags. What happened to her? The mirror must've been lying…it must've…  
  
*  
  
The pace quickly grew. The house was only a few hundred yards away. Ada and Craig had managed to down only a few carriers in their journey up into the Capitol City forest. The howls of a monster deep in the woods haunted them as they walked. Finally they made it.  
  
Ada collapsed at the foot of the house, marveling at its sheer beauty. It was tremendous, seeming to extend high into the clouds and tipping off into space. The wrap around balcony extended all around the house, overlooking the city. The columns on the front entrance area supported a large loft up above. It was made of red brick, the multiple windows made of the most expensive material. It was a work of art…  
  
"We finally made it!" Craig laughed, "Now what?"  
  
She looked at him, panting from the quick sprint they had up the pathway from Capitol City. He had a thin layer of sweat on him, glistening off of him in the night sky. It was getting chilly outside, the only noise was the sound of the moaning carriers down in the city. Had they made it all the way up into the house?  
  
Ada smiled, "Well, we made it this far. We could head inside and think of a plan then…"  
  
He smiled at her, licked his lips and headed toward the large wood doors. There were two doors, each of them extending up the wall nearly fifteen feet. There was a hollow carved in the center of each of the doors in the shape of lions. Craig pressed on the center of the left sided door, but it was bolted shut, "Ada, I don't think we'll be opening this any time soon."  
  
His hope wasn't very good. Give up just because he couldn't open a door? Hell no, not in her book. She had survived the puzzles and traumas at the Raccoon City Police Station; The things that Brian Irons had kept hidden were easily accessible from a simple equation or puzzle. This wouldn't be able too hard, the solution already clearly visible.  
  
Ada stood up from the steps on the entrance area, looking Craig in his face, "Press on the hollow on the left, and I'll do the right."  
  
He did as she said, and as soon as both of their hands were on the hollows the door opened with ease. The revelation behind the doors was incredible.  
  
"Jesus…" Ada was astonished. The doors shut behind her, closing her in but she didn't care. The house was too beautiful. The floors were made of pure white marble, and directly in front of her was a massive stair case leading up to a wrap around catwalk overlooking the main hall. There were a few doors scattered about the room, each of them made of exquisite woods and irreplaceable material… "This place is amazing!"  
  
She broke off into a quick run, heading up the staircase. The stairs were carpeted with a brilliant red rug, each inch equipped with a different design, "Who the hell would live in a place like this?"  
  
*  
  
She thought that she had gotten rid of me…she still believes that I am dead. My little secret has yet to be revealed…  
  
*  
  
Something had triggered the silent alarm. Délia had managed to stumble into her bedroom, the only other room besides her study that was somewhat secluded…  
  
The alarm…the security had been breached. Someone had managed to make it into the house. Who? Was it the military? No…she had kept the military under wraps. No one knew about the Capitol City infection or spill…the bridge had been cealed off and no one was coming in or going out of the city, so that excluded anyone who may have stumbled upon this house…no survivors, she supposed. Everyone was killed in the infection, so who could have managed to get here?  
  
Her blood began to boil. Délia's headaches were becoming worse and worse. Nothing could compare to the pain that she was experiencing. What was happening to her?  
  
It was too intense. She could no longer bear the pain her head was being put through. It was too much. Délia collapsed on her bedroom floor, falling to her hands and knees. The alarm kept sounding, sending waves of pain throughout her body. She was changing, her cells shifting around and mutating. This was the effect of the virus…no…it couldn't be. The virus was perfect.  
  
Sanity. Délia was losing it. Hell, she was losing everything. Her vision was fading, her body ached and her head…her head was going. Her mind deteriorating…this was hell. But her pain was not the concern. Her only priority was protecting her house…she needed to find the intruder. They would not escape the residence of evil…  
  
*  
  
"Absolutely incredible…" Craig wondered about the hall, "Amazing…" He walked around, heading up the staircase and meeting up with Ada at the top. She was openly wondering about the paintings on the walls, each of them telling a different story of the proud owners of the house. The one at the top of the stairs…  
  
Ada walked over to Craig. He was staring blankly at the painting at the front steps. It was the biggest painting in the room, one of two teenage children. They looked similar, each of them dressed gothic…  
  
The people in the picture had names underneath them…  
  
"Délia and Dimitri…Spencer…" The Spencer name rung throughout Ada's head. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer, "Oh my god…"  
  
Craig looked at Ada in an incredible stare, "What's wrong? What's the matter?" He was concerned about her. Something had shocked her.  
  
She took off into a run. She bolted down the steps, heading straight for the door. They had to get out of the mansion.  
  
"Ada!" He screamed after her, but she had already headed down the steps. She slammed against the door, searching for a handle. Nothing. There was no handle, "Ada what's wrong?!"  
  
"This house! We can't stay here, it belongs to the Spencers. The Spencers are the founders of Umbrella Chemical, along with the Ashfords. This is just like the mansion that the Raccoon City Special Tactics Squad were in when they investigated the cannibal cases…it's a replica only much more dangerous. There was one on the Antarctic Base, but I didn't think that there would be more. If we stay here, then we'll die!" Ada screamed, searching frantically for a handle. Still nothing.  
  
"Ashfords? Spencers? Umbrella? Raccoon? Cannibal Disease?" Craig looked disrupted, "What are you saying? Umbrella was responsible for the cannibal disease in Raccoon?"  
  
"Yes, and the disease here. They have experimental viruses that get spilled, somewhat constantly and to the point that they're ruining their name. That explains the lack of outside assistance. They cut off all connection to the outside!"  
  
"Shit…" Craig was taking in too much at one time, "Then how do we get out?" He looked at her as she continued searching for a handle. Her frantic speed died down, she turned and looked at him.  
  
She was grim with fear, "We don't just get out…we have to fight our way out. If we fight we may live…but who the hell knows what is on the other sides of these doors-" she pointed to the multiple doors in the hall, "This is the house of the dead. The Spencers are insane…we cant take any chances." She turned and headed back up the steps. As she looked at the picture of the Spencer children, she frowned. Touching the names at the bottom, Ada watched the picture rise up into a hollow area, revealing a hidden staircase, "Every room contains a puzzle. We must figure them out in order to survive. The further we go, the deadlier they get."  
  
Craig stepped up and met up with Ada, "So what do we do now?"  
  
She looked down the dim stairway, "We have no choice. If we stay here, we may run out of time. Our chances are diminishing as we speak. We have to move, and fast. If you want to ever see the light of day again…" Ada turned and put a foot down on the concrete step…together they descended into hell. 


	10. Crawling In The Dark

Authors Note-  
  
Wow, I've got ten reviews as of the time I'm writing this…that's awesome! Thanks a ton for reading and reviewing my stuff, and I hope you enjoy it. Even if you don't like it, please review and tell me what you want to be changed if you don't like it. Here goes Chapter 9, I hope you like it!  
  
Ryan Abraham  
  
Email The Author:  
  
Playa10131988@aol.com - (Preferred – I check this one the most!)  
  
Morph1013@aol.com  
  
Crazychild10131988@aol.com  
  
Babyboy10131988@aol.com  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Crawling In The Dark  
  
The sizzling crackle of Craig's lighter illuminated the dim hallway, shining light into the blood stained corridor. It was a haunting site to see…the blood smeared against the cement walls, random body parts strewn about in no certain arrangement, "Disgusting…"  
  
Ada was close to his side, nearly snuggling against him. She had decided that if she was going to die down here, she may as well die with someone she trusted…she was tired of being alone. Her thoughts about the man that she had discovered hours ago were still a bit mixed…all she knew was that he could be trusted.  
  
The picture frame slammed down into its original position. Ada and Craig quickly turned and noticed that they were sealed in. Now they were really trapped, no way of getting out of this one. If they were attacked there was no way into the main hall for more fighting ground…  
  
Craig took another step forward, the lighter still in front of him. Further down the hallway he could a hear a faint dripping noise, like something falling and splashing against the floor. And that clicking, like nails against the walls-  
  
"Oh god…" Ada could remember the sound of the lickers from Raccoon…their faint clicking in the distance against the walls as the monster skittered across a room, only to project their violent tongues and decapitate with a single thrust. The mutated zombie was vicious, like a rabid animal with a taste for death. Using their massive claws they could cut you up and devour your head in a single swallow…  
  
Ada clutched the gun in her right hand, her other arm wrapped around Craig's waist. He moved forward as if nothing was of concern, but in reality everything in this house was rigged to kill…they had everything to worry about.  
  
She swallowed hard as the creature came into view…it peered at them with small beady eyes and its brain showing through its cracked skull. Its skeletal bones protruded out of bleeding flesh and decaying muscle, and its wretched tongue slirping in and out of its mouth. It glided over them, seeming not to care that they were in its way. It crawled across the ceiling, heading up the stairs only to find that its exit was blocked. Both Ada and Craig had stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Craig looked at Ada, "What the hell was that…"  
  
Ada knew what it was, but breaking it to him would put more fear into his heart. The experiments that Umbrella did on humans were only the first stage. After the genetic mutation into the flesh craving zombies, the carriers would slowly deteriorate and mutate into the next stage…commonly reffered to as a 'licker'.  
  
"Try not to think about it…just keep moving…" she grunted, the sound of its vicious claws still clicking in the distance…  
  
*  
  
Délia stumbled out into the openness of the main hall. It was lit only by the burning candles in the corner, shining dim light into the gigantic room. The hall was once a proud greeting room, but now was nothing more than a still graveyard.  
  
The picture frame had been moved, the puzzle solved. The two name plates were rigged with door handles…any amount of pressure increased similarly to each of them would immediately slide the frame upwards, revealing a passageway into the sub basement. The intruders must've been able to get down there.  
  
The assumption that the intruders were smart was something that Délia did not want to make. However they could be classified as survivors, due to the fact that they lived through the dangers of Capitol City for about four to five days. It was now three hours into February 29th…  
  
No matter that the new found inhabitants of the mansion were survivors, there was no way they could manage to slay the creatures that lived in the basement. The second stage of human experimentation was kept down there…it was where Délia had dragged Dimitri's matted corpse…  
  
The Tyrant that had been released into Capitol to hunt down Ada had been damaged. Délia could not make any conclusions onto how that happened, other than that maybe another mutation had attacked it. The tracer on it showed that it was moving closer and closer to the house. However when she peered out her study window there were no signs of the monster…had it found another way to the house? The underground system was accessible…  
  
"Damnit…" Délia moaned, realizing thanks to her own thoughts that in the basement was the testing facility. It had somehow managed to slip her thoughts. In the underground facility was an accessible sea vessel, activated only by employee identification. There were a few scientists bodies scattered about the house, but it would be a miracle if the intruders could find ID on them. The main identification system was in the facility that Ada had stolen information from, in the center of Capitol City. It would have been smarter for them to go there, but now they were trapped here.  
  
Her body still ached from the transformation she had undergone. Her muscles had expanded, stretching and tearing her once beautiful skin. Her face had begun to age, wrinkles appearing above her upper lip and around her eyes. Rejuvenation, Alexia had called it. This was a different process, Délia had concluded. If Alexia had gone under some kind of rejuvenation, then it was defiantly a different process.  
  
Délia slowly walked down the steps and towards the main floor. She touched the tile ground with bare, sweaty feet and sighed. This was what her research had led to…loneliness and utter death. She was completely alone, the only sound in the hall was that of the crackling candle light but not even that was enough to keep her company. And utter death…the death of her mother and father and brother…but she was responsible for her brother's death. She had killed him…alas he got what was coming to him. He deserved it.  
  
Ever since they were children that idiot brother of hers was always telling her of the accomplishments he had undergone, the extreme brilliancy and undeniable attractiveness. His arrogance was the cause of his death. He deserved what she gave him. But somehow his presence was still felt in the house.  
  
After fumbling through her pocket she finally found the set of master keys. She stepped towards the hard wood door that lead to the dining room. Jamming the key in the lock, Délia pushed through and walked in yet another candle lit room. The dining room was pure elegance, the forks and knives and dishes placed perfectly on the long table. The fireplace in the back hadn't been lit for years…  
  
After entering multiple rooms, she finally made it to the sealed off monitoring room. This was the only room in the actual living portion of the house that was facility like. It monitored every room of the entire compound…the library, the bedrooms, the dining room, the hall, the study…as well as the under ground portion…the concrete stair case, the testing facility, the research lab, the docking port…  
  
Délia sat down in the padded chair, looking over the multiple screens…  
  
"There you are," she whispered to herself, running her fingers through her grungy blood red hair. There were two of them…a man and a woman… "You think you are capable of surviving my house?"  
  
The realization of who exactly was in the house was setting in, "You've troubled me for so long, Ms Wong…now you have stumbled onto my territory. Its time to pay the piper." 


	11. Its All Your Fault

Alright I hope you like this one; I'm going for more inner thoughts with my characters. Someone told me they think I brought Craig into the story as a reflection of me…maybe…maybe not. Anyways I hope you all like it, I spent some time on it and I hope you read and review it. Please review though, because that's what keeps me writing and it's my inspiration. Thanks a bunch for reading it.  
  
Ryan Abraham  
  
Author, "Resident Evil OPERATION: Capitol City"  
  
Email Me  
  
Playa10131988@aol.com (Preferred I check it the most)  
  
Crazychild101319@aol.com  
  
Morph1013@aol.com  
  
Babyboy10131988@aol.com  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"Its All Your Fault…"  
  
Délia was gaining her strength back bit by bit. Her head still ached from the immediate mutation she underwent, and the constant pain in her muscles had yet to subside…still, she was becoming stronger. She lifted herself up off the chair in front of the monitoring screens and moved towards the back of the small room, where yet another control board was stationed. She tapped a few keys and watched a small portion of the floor fall away, revealing a hidden staircase.  
  
The stairs led to the basement, where it was more than likely she would run into Ada and her partner. Still, Délia could not believe that she had allowed them to enter the house. She had been so careless, so foolish. Alas, it was nothing she could change now and the only thing that would come out of thinking about them would be more pain. She needed to deal with them quickly, before they could escape.  
  
*  
  
Ada knew that sometime along the line she would need to get rid of Craig. As upsetting as this fact was, her life remained a business deal. The events in Raccoon City proved that partners were a good asset, however having someone to look out for and watch over was not something she wanted to do. She was a better worker alone.  
  
They came up slowly to a large wooden door, covered in dust and a bit of dried blood. Carvings in the door showed something written…difficult to make out…but still…something was written here…  
  
Craig began to pronounce it, "L…lab…laboratory. It seems like something close to laboratory." He held the lighter closer to the door, trying to make it out. They didn't want to go jumping into any old room knowing the kind of things that the Spencers did; It would make perfectly logical sense if it was a trap.  
  
"There's more though," said Ada, peering towards the dimly lit door. They had left the concrete hallway with the second carrier form in it, and had passed through one small corridor to make it here. Nothing so far had been of any interest to her. She had seen nearly all of this in Raccoon, "Something like basement, or sub basement. Laboratory: Sub Basement."  
  
It was confirmed. The door in front of them led to some kind of laboratory. If it was anything like the one Ada had seen in the facility she'd infiltrated, it would be crawling with Tyrants. Still, it was worth taking a chance. They couldn't go backwards, not without downing the licker and after that they would have no where else to go. Forward was their only move.  
  
Craig pushed the lightweight door open, revealing an absolutely pitch dark room. The only light was shining from his small lighter, but yet still it seemed difficult to see. Ada moved in first, pushing through the eerie darkness only to find stiff air. Nothing.  
  
"I guess we're alone." Craig said, moving behind her, "What is this place?"  
  
-CLICK-  
  
The lights in the facility flickered to life, illuminating a tall blonde woman holding a gun aimed directly at Ada and Craig.  
  
*  
  
Craig's lighter slowly died off, but still it didn't matter. The light in the room overpowered the lighter, and it was of no use. The woman out in front of him had an enhanced magnum, and she was pointing it right at him. She was hurt badly, he guessed; Blood was stained all over her white lab coat, her other arm was clutched tightly over her side. Both her hands were covered in dried up blood.  
  
She moved forward, stumbling in their direction. Her weak aim wavered as she walked, a gurgling sound coming from the bottom of her throat.  
  
Ada didn't seem worried one bit, though, "Jesus, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Shut up," the woman snapped, taking her arm off her side and wiping blood off her chin, "Its over. Everything is over. Capitol City is just a thing of the past now." She lowered her gun, dropping it to the ground. The woman began to whimper in pain, and in a brief second she collapsed to the floor.  
  
*  
  
Craig had placed the woman over his shoulder, carrying her up a flight of stairs that led to a suspended platform. He placed her on a chair next to a large control panel. Ada was surprised at his willingness to try to keep the woman alive. His sympathy seemed almost exactly like Leon's…  
  
The laboratory was similar to the one she had found earlier in the week, but still quite different. Smashed tanks lined the walls, their inhabitants missing. By the amount of gutted scientists lying about, Ada put together that there had been some kind of attack. Umbrella's creations must have escaped, butchering the scientists in their furious rampage…  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
Ada turned her head towards the woman in the chair. Craig was crouched over her, watching her come to. She placed her hand on her head, and slowly wiped her eyes. She was quite attractive, Ada thought, but not in the state she was in now. If she had been infected, then she would die within the hour, no doubt. But if she hadn't been infected…  
  
"What is your name…" Craig said, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder, "Can you tell us what happened?"  
  
She looked strangely at Ada, not even acknowledging Craig. She raised one bloody hand and pointed at Ada, her face wrinkling with disgust, "You…bitch. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you!"  
  
Ada took a step back, distraught by the newfound idea the woman had brought to the table, "What are you talking about. I have nothing to do with this."  
  
She dropped her arm down again to her side, "If it wasn't for you, Capitol City would still be a thriving metropolis. But your actions in Raccoon City inspired Ms Spencer to release a Tyrant to hunt you down…"  
  
"Ms Spencer?" Ada said, moving towards the speaker. She was becoming more and more angry, the information that this woman was telling her was nonsense. How could she be responsible?  
  
"That's right…Délia Spencer and her accomplice Dimitri Spencer sent for a Tyrant to hunt you in Capitol City. Once it found you, killed you and disposed of your remains it would self destruct…leaving no evidence or retraceable information..." she moaned in pain, "Something went wrong though. When the Tyrant was scheduled for pick up, the preservative lock wasn't released and broke on contact, causing a power outage in the plant almost immediately after the tank was lifted off ground. The Tyrant's holding cell crashed to ground, releasing it without intent or direction. It went on a vicious rampage, killing all of the scientists and workers. It punctured a holding tank for the T Virus, and spilled it into the city. Everything was infected."  
  
Ada could not believe her ears. The woman seemed to have no reason to lie…  
  
"Ada, what would Umbrella want with you? Why would they go through the trouble of releasing a…Tyrant…to hunt you?" Craig asked impatiently, "What is this all about?"  
  
Ada shrugged and almost began to speak but was interrupted by the dying researcher, "Ada Wong works for the HCF…an underground organization set up to destroy Umbrella. When Umbrella found out she was in Capitol, they took immediate action and attempted to dispose of her…ugh…ugh!" Blood poured from the woman's wounds, "I have no more time…take this," she handed Craig a keycard, "Use it to escape…there is an…ughgh…underground tunnel…a cable car…get out quickly, before its…before its…too…too late…" She slouched down in her chair and collapsed to the floor. A puddle of blood erupted from her body. She breathed her final breath and died on the floor in front of them.  
  
*  
  
Délia moved quickly down the steps, stumbling through the corridor below and through a large bolted door. She slid a keycard through the reader and the door slid open, revealing yet another tunnel. This one led to the docking platform though…the only way to escape the area.  
  
"They wont escape my hell…I wont allow it." She pushed through the hallway and bolted through the sliding door. The area she entered was massive…metallic floors and high columns to support the weight of the house. More importantly though, the tracks and cable car further through the room were ready and initialized for boarding, "I wont allow it."  
  
The sound of a door opening echoed throughout the massive port. Délia looked over to the left and saw her prey come running in, stopping in their tracks when they saw her. It was Ada…and her partner…  
  
"My day seems to be getting better and better every second," Délia laughed, a smile running across her face. The two of them turned for the door, but Délia quickly dashed in front of them. Everything about her was different. All her skills had been immortalized… "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Ada and the Hispanic man backed up, realizing their fate. Délia had her prey cornered, and there was no way she would let them go… 


	12. Escape

CHAPTER 11  
  
Escape  
  
"You must be Délia…" Ada said, swallowing hard. She could feel her stomach rising up into her throat as she realized who she was dealing with. This was the woman who had ordered her death…she had better not make any wrong moves or it would be sure death. By the looks of her, Délia was no longer her regular human self.  
  
A light gurgling sound could be heard from Délia as she slowly inched her way towards Ada and Craig, "Yes…Délia Spencer. And you, Ms Wong, are quite the celebrity in my little world." Ada took a step back, "You could mean the downfall of my company. Please understand that you must be dealt with. You know far too much."  
  
Délia raised her hand up, tossing a line of blood directly under where Ada was standing. In a mere instant the blood erupted in flames and nearly engulfed them, but they had already begun their sprint to the cable car. Ada knew that Délia would stop at nothing to keep them from escaping. Still, she had to try.  
  
Craig bolted to the door, throwing himself inside. Ada was just inches away from leaping inside, but Délia latched onto her arm and tossed her back into the docking station. Ada landed hard against one of the support columns. Her body seemed to crack as she smashed against it, and within a few seconds she crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Ada!" Craig screamed, but there was nothing he could do. Délia's attention was fully on butchering Ada, and with the immense strength and power she demonstrated it would probably be a miracle if he could stop her.  
  
-SMASH-  
  
The ceiling gave way in front of Délia, splinters and blocks of wood crumbling down in front of her. Ada picked herself up, looking in utter disbelief at the sight that was in front of her.  
  
"Jesus…how the hell did it survive? I thought we killed it…"  
  
The Tyrant had managed to survive the explosion down in the city. Somehow it had made it to the mansion…  
  
Its beady eyes were surrounded in red blood, its body still charred from the explosion. Instead of having one human arm, both of them had shifted into massive killing claws. The Tyrant had seemed to become stronger, despite the blast…what would it take to kill it this time?  
  
Délia would take no chances at losing her prey, "Get out of my way!" She hurled a ball of flames directly at the monster, but it didn't even seem to phase it…it continued walking forward, "You will not disrupt me…" She continued to throw flames, however the Tyrant continued to move forward. It raised its grisly claw-  
  
-SSSCHSHHCH!-  
  
Délia screamed out in pain as the Tyrant slashed her arm. Blood poured from her mangled body part, but still she continued to hurl the flames at the creature. She began to tire, but her opponent didn't. It still was in full fury, not stopping at anything.  
  
With one powerful blow, it sliced her arm right off. Délia collapsed in pain, the Tyrant towering over her.  
  
"Ggggrrraaaaa!"  
  
It screamed out in victory. Délia tried to stand, but she was too weak. She was covered in blood and was quickly losing energy. Her mutilated arm lie not twenty feet away. She was powerless now…  
  
-SSSCSH-  
  
The Tyrant impaled its claw into Délia's back, lifting her up off her resting place. Letting out yet another scream, it tossed her into the air and watched her lifeless body collapse nearby.  
  
*  
  
Craig looked in awe and fear as the Tyrant killed Délia in a few single blows. Her body was a mangled mess…the claws of the Tyrant had directly penetrated her back. Délia's spine was protruding out through her milky white skin, which by now was stained a dark red.  
  
Ada was slouched against one of the support beams. She was holding the researchers magnum in her hand, her gaze fixed on the massive beast that was in front of her. Suddenly it turned to face her…  
  
"Ada run!" Craig screamed, watching her struggle to get her balance. She took off as soon as she was on her feet, running for the cable car. If the Tyrant went after her, she would be finished.  
  
Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he watched the monster begin its swoop towards Ada. She tried as hard as she could to reach the car, but the Tyrant was moving much quicker than she was. Ada would be caught in his grisly swipe if it caught up to her. Craig could only sit and watch.  
  
-CCUSHH! CCUSHH! CCUSHH!-  
  
The Tyrant stopped its fix on Ada and turned its gaze towards the door in which she and Craig had first come through. The door exploded in a massive burst of flames, revealing yet another hideous mutant.  
  
This thing that burst in from the lab looked even more deadly than the Tyrant monster…it was shimmering a crystal blue light, with giant wings that extended throughout the whole room. It screamed out into the open air, turning towards the Tyrant. Waving its arms in the air, the monster jumped into the air and came down hard on top of the Tyrant.  
  
"Jesus…" Craig whispered to himself, pulling a stumbling Ada into the cable car. They both had managed to get inside, and now it was time escape. There was no time to watch the battle between the Tyrant and the new monster that had appeared…they had to start up the car.  
  
*  
  
Dimitri swung his massive arms at the Tyrant, coming down hard against its dry skull. The monster roared out in pain, screaming with its unbearable defeat. With one or two more blows, Dimitri could kill the monster and then get revenge on his sister.  
  
"Ggggrrraaaaa!"  
  
The Tyrant lost an arm as Dimitri slashed through the air. Pools of black blood spewed from its body, coming from where the once proud claw should have been. Still, it continued its endless battle. Raising the other arm in the air, it attempted to cut through Dimitri, but somehow the swipe didn't even phase him.  
  
"Hah! I am unstoppable…you cannot defeat me!" Dimitri laughed, "I am your master…bow before me!" Still the Tyrant insisted on attempting to defeat him, but alas Dimitri was too strong. With a final blow, Dimitri decapitated the Tyrant and sent its body into a lifeless bleeding heap.  
  
*  
  
"Dimitri…you're still alive?" Délia stumbled to her bloody feet, "But how…I thought I…" she trailed off as she realized the severity of her situation. Her brother was always the type to get revenge…  
  
"Getting killed is just a minor inconvenience when you are a carrier of the Alexia Virus…you did nothing more than revitalize me." Dimitri grinned at his sister, "Now it is time to dispose of you once and for all, dear sister."  
  
Before he could do anything, Délia let out a long, piercing scream. She clutched her bleeding chest with her arms, obviously in some kind of incredible pain. She looked up at her brother, who by now was questioning what was going on. But Délia knew…  
  
Her cells began to mutate again…forming a new mutation. Out of her feminine arms sprouted a set of gigantic wings. Her muscles began to expand, making her stronger and more capable of receiving a devastating blow. She grew taller, sprouting hives all over her body. The experimental virus injected in her body began to bleed out of her, infecting the air around her. She was a disgusting sight to see…  
  
"Dispose of me…" Délia laughed as she regained her focus, "Hell…I'm God." And with that she rose up her arm and latched it on her brother's skull, throwing him clear across the room. He smashed into the support column causing it to come crumbling to the ground. Délia laughed at the sight of her brother weakened, her powers surpassing his with incredibly force.  
  
"You bitch…who the hell do you think you are…" Dimitri punched his sister across her cheek, but she didn't seem bothered by it at all. She kept the same evil grin on her face… "You did this to me…" He looked down onto himself, the glimmering shade he had become, "You'll pay!"  
  
Délia took no chances. With one thrust of her bleeding arm, she penetrated his heart and murdered her brother…again…  
  
*  
  
Ada collapsed on one of the passenger seats. She dropped the magnum onto the seat next to her. The cable car was speeding through the underwater tunnel, heading to some kind of safe place…she could only hope that…that they were heading to a safe place.  
  
"Shit…" she could hear Craig in the operator's compartment, "What the hell…"  
  
She didn't feel like getting up to see what was wrong. She trusted him. Whatever was wrong he would deal with it. All over her problems seemed to be disappearing. The Tyrant was dead. Délia was dead. That blue thing was still trapped in the docking port. Whatever was still in the mansion lab was going to stay there. She and Craig were alone at last…without any worries…then what was Craig so upset about in the operator's car?  
  
"It's on auto directive…" Craig said, pushing through the door, "I don't know where it's going. There's no telling until we get there."  
  
Ada slouched down in the chair, "Then all we can do is wait. Knowing Umbrella, they probably have us off to another lab…" the thought of having to face more of Umbrella's mutants crossed her mind. Damn…  
  
"You're probably right…" Craig sat in the chair next to Ada, letting her drift slowly to sleep in his arms.  
  
*  
  
"They think they can destroy me?!" Délia screamed as she flew through the hallways leading back into the monitor room. She bolted up the steps and sat angrily down into the chair…she had somehow managed to regain her human form…  
  
"With the Alexia Virus inside of me, I am the most powerful being in the world." Délia laughed to herself, "Yet still they defy me!"  
  
It was an incredible feeling. The virus in fact HAD been perfected, now allowing her to shift back and forth between her original self and the mutation that she had been when she killed her brother…  
  
Délia called for a second cable car to follow the one they had escaped on. She turned around to head back down to the platform-  
  
"I told you that getting killed is just a minor inconvenience…" Dimitri stood before her, also back into his human state. He grinned widely, his twisted smile extending from ear to ear, "Its time to get what you deserve…"  
  
Délia looked into her brother's hand and saw a powerful magnum. She watched in sheer terror as he raised it up between her eyes and shot.  
  
**  
  
Tell me what you think!!! Please don't just read and not review. Reviews are so important to me! If you've read from chapter 1 to chapter 11 I want to thank you a ton! Please review it! 


	13. Seperated

Authors Note----  
  
Hey thanks for reading so far!! This is Chapter 12, "Separated". I hope you like the new addition…  
  
Ryan Abraham,  
  
Author "Resident Evil OPERATION: Capitol City"  
  
Email Me!!  
  
Playa10131988@aol.com (preferred, I check it the most)  
  
Morph1013@aol.com  
  
Babyboy10131988@aol.com  
  
Crazychild101319@aol.com  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Separated  
  
Her eyes seemed heavy, almost like something was draped over them keeping them closed…but Ada knew that she just didn't want to open them. She couldn't…how long had it been since the escape from Capitol? How long had it been…and more importantly, where is Craig?  
  
The feel of the rocky sand underneath her exposed belly was grinding against her. She was incredibly uncomfortable. Ada could hear the sound of the ocean in the distance, but also the distinctive sound of a fire raging somewhere…  
  
She knew eventually she would need to come to…to wake up and realize that this nightmare was far from over. Something had happened during the cable car escape. She and Craig were onboard when it…when it…  
  
"Crashed." Ada rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes, looking up into the bright sky, "Jesus…where the hell am I…" She sat up, looking around. There…right in front of her and partially still in the water. The cable car was overturned, blazing in the hot sun. Ada knew that the track ran underwater, but it was supposed to dock somewhere, not just crash land on some kind of deserted island.  
  
Birds circled around as Ada picked herself up off the sand. She staggered about, wondering where her partner was. She had guessed that Craig wasn't the type to leave a girl behind…although if it was her case she'd have probably just left him out on the beach to die. She was a loner. She didn't need someone to drag her down as she progressed further. It was easier to just handle yourself, and not need to worry about a straggler.  
  
"Hello!? Hello?!" Ada screamed out in her seductive but serious tone, hoping in the back of her heart that someone would answer…but nothing. Just dead silence. After a moment of screaming into open air, Ada realized that she was probably alone. Once again, she was by herself.  
  
"Uhngh…haargh…"  
  
Ada spun around, "What the hell?! Here too? How did they get here?"  
  
Swarms of carriers closed in on Ada, pushing her towards the ocean. She fumbled for her gun, but absolutely nothing was on her. Not even a hair tie…all she had was empty pockets and a ripped tank top. Her legs ached from lying in the position she had been on the sand. But that was nothing she could worry about now. The only thing she could think about would be how to get away from these unexpected visitors…  
  
Closer and closer they approached, and Ada had nothing to stop them or hold them off. She scrambled for any type of weaponry…a pile of rocks lay nearby. She picked one up and threw one at the half decimated face of a female carrier. The mangled bodies of the zombies continued to press on, not even flinching as the rocks hit them with no force.  
  
There was only one choice. She had to get out of the area as fast as she could. There was no way that she could kill these zombies with just rocks. It was a dumb idea in the first place, and it made her feel dumb knowing she had probably just narrowed her chances of survival or escape.  
  
Dodging two of the carriers, Ada broke off into a sprint. There were at least fifteen or so zombies in the area, dragging their sandy heels against the ground. They seemed to slow due to the bright sunlight, however. This gave Ada an advantage, allowing her to escape with a sense of ease. But still…the fact that Craig was out there alone haunted her. As much as she disliked the fact that he trailed along…she missed him.  
  
*  
  
Heatherly woke up alone. Everyone around her had been slaughtered. No one had survived. But somehow…she was still alive.  
  
She could feel a sharp pain in her thigh. During the gunfire she had probably been hit, "Damn them…how could they do this to us?" She moaned out as she stood up. Examining her bleeding leg she determined it was just a deep scratch. No gun shot wound. Nothing lethal. She could still make it out alive. There was an airport on the island…  
  
It was unthinkable what those fools at Umbrella did to them. Someone had smuggled aboard their cable car a sample of the T Virus…when the tram derailed, the virus was spilled. They were supposed to be safe on this island…just an evacuation checkpoint with the facilities to continue their research. But now…  
  
The events in Capitol City had proved to be devastating. What had began as a simple attempt to eliminate a threat to the company ended in hundreds of thousands dead. The thought rang in and out of Heatherly's mind, like a song stuck inside and never-ending. She had seen the decay in its progressing stages…she had been the lead scientist. But after watching actual civilians fall victim to the infection, becoming carriers and ultimately rotting to extreme decay. She could hardly live with herself…how could she have been part of such a thing?  
  
When the virus was spilled, a UBCS team was sent in to exterminate all carriers. Only half were infected, but still they were all to be killed. Somehow she had managed to survive…then what would explain all of the protection she was wearing? The combat boots…the goggles…the mask…  
  
"Jesus…" she moaned, "What the hell…"  
  
Things were coming in faster now. What had happened last night? During the time that the evacuation point and now she had somehow managed to lose her memory…or some bit of it. How could she have memories of being a UBSC soldier and an Umbrella researcher? She was equipped with the knowledge of a researcher but the weaponry of a soldier…  
  
There were weapons strapped to nearly every inch of her body. Heatherly fondled them and found herself familiar with each of them…the combat knife, the assault rifle, the pistol, the magnum and all of the clips…  
  
She still was bleeding though, from her left thigh. It was a massive scratch, like something had come straight across her. Something huge, and obviously powerful. Had she been attacked by one of the bio weapons, or maybe another soldier? How convenient…she knew a few of the men in the fleet would kill others to make sure they didn't go down alone…but everyone had gone down, besides her. How had she managed to survive?  
  
The room Heatherly was in was some kind of research lab. The tanks and holding cells lining the walls were all smashed, their contaminants allowed to roam free. Umbrella was so unprepared, allowing simple glass containment cells. They held Tyrants in these tanks, and expected them to stay put. How completely stupid.  
  
She stumbled down the tile, searching for a way out. Bodies lined the walls and floors. Many of the humans on the floors were mangled with bullet holes. Then, on the ground nearby was a child, a young girl, probably about fifteen or sixteen. Maybe she was in the visitor's area when the lab was evacuated. She was dead. Another life taken.  
  
Heatherly couldn't bear to stand the sight. It was too heinous. The sight of a dead child on the ground, bullets in her pretty face and arms and legs and chest and…  
  
"God damnit…" Heatherly couldn't even think about it, but the image was stuck in her head.  
  
She pulled her blonde hair out, listening to her muffled breath through the ventilation on the mask. The boots she wore slapped the bloodstained massacre. She was trying to avoid touching any of the bodies. Any one of them could rise up at any minute. Although she had been trained by Umbrella to kill these monsters, she knew for a fact they didn't go down easy.  
  
A flashback crashed though her head the second she thought of the monsters. Heatherly crumbled to the ground, grabbing the mask off her face. She let out a piercing scream, watching the sight of people dying and blood spraying in her mind. Guns were going off, violently. Everyone was dying. Then the monster…the hideous creation. The massive teeth, the wretched tongue and the outstretched arms. It sucked bodies into its mouth, devouring them in a single bite. It let out a massive scream, making the fleeing soldiers fall to their knees. Heatherly screamed, watching the visions over and over. They faded…it had been nearly a minute…  
  
"Huhugh…" Heatherly moaned… "What the hell…was…that…?"  
  
Brushing her incredibly disturbed self off Heatherly picked herself up off the ground and head towards the only elevator in the room. She touched the panel, clicking her fingers against the buttons. She called for the elevator, and watched as the light above the door flashed from roof, to 4, 3, 2, 1, L, B1, B2, B3 and finally RL.  
  
"Jesus…how far down am I…" she asked herself, "RL…Research Lab…the research lab." Heatherly said, "The lobby will be the most logical step. From there I'll head to the roof, and try to find the port."  
  
Suddenly a vicious scream rang throughout the lab. The elevator door opened, but the second it did the monster came into view. From down the hall the creature emerged, showing itself in plain sight. It was the monster from the flashback. It stumbled forward on three decaying legs…two in the front and one dragging behind. Heatherly jumped into the platform and watched the door shut as soon as the monster was in range. She saw it raze its claws, but it was cut off as the door shut.  
  
She slumped down, pushing herself into the corner of the elevator. Heatherly hugged her knees, saying silent prayers in her head. How would she survive this…?  
  
*  
  
"Obviously it's some kind of island," Craig laughed to himself, "Flesh eating monsters, a city overrun and now a deserted island. My days just keep getting better and better."  
  
Craig pushed himself along the seashore, looking out into the distance. He had moved away from the wreck…the burning disaster that had taken him here from Capitol. The though that his children and Jisela were still in Capitol haunted him…how could he have left them behind?  
  
And now Ada was missing, somewhere on this island. She wasn't helpless, but still…  
  
What were those trucks doing here? The ones with the Umbrella logo on them? There were bodies of soldiers lying about all over the beach, bullets scattered about in their mangled bodies. Had there been yet another outbreak in this place?  
  
Umbrella had secrets, and their secrets just continued to surface. However, along with secrets rose more questions. How the hell had another spill occurred here? On a deserted island? They were obviously not cautious enough. Those fools…  
  
Craig continued down the shoreline, thinking non stop about how to get off the island…but he still needed to find Ada. Until he found her, he was on his own…and he was beginning to lose trust in himself… 


	14. Truth Be Told

CHAPTER 13  
  
Truth Be Told  
  
Heatherly slumped down, clutching her head as it began pounding from the unexplained flashbacks that continued to thrash throughout her mind. It was something unbelievable…why was she getting these flashbacks? Her memory had been entirely lost…the only thing she could remember was working as one of the Umbrella researchers and working for the UBCS…  
  
The UBCS…Umbrella Bio-Hazard Countermeasure Squad. The UBCS was sent into Raccoon City when it was infected and also into Capitol when the contamination occurred. Heatherly remembered training for the squad…working with the faceless Hunk…what ever happened to him?  
  
Hunk was stationed in Raccoon City when the epidemic was detected. He had been sent in to recover a sample of the G Virus from the lead scientist in the city, William Birkin. The only thing that Heatherly knew was that when Hunk actually made it to Birkin's lab, one of the mutations lashed out and brutally slaughtered everything in its path…however Hunk had managed to reach his next checkpoint. That man…Mr. Death as many called him. She actually had the privilege to train with him. What an experience that was…he was the most dedicated and loyal UBCS member she'd ever met. And even more skilled than he was loyal, he was the type to leave a man behind…his only flaw…  
  
The elevator ride was short. Heatherly was looking angrily at the massive holes in the door, the ones that the creature had made. That thing had almost caught up to her. Damnit, if it had then it would have been another life taken by that shit company Umbrella. She couldn't bear to think of it. Her death would have been extremely brutal…those giant teeth and ripping claws…  
  
She stepped outside into the lobby area. It was cold and smelled like death and decay. More bodies were strewn about the room like fallen dolls. Was the entire complex like this? If every single room was such a bloodbath, Heatherly didn't know how she would cope. It smelled like shit…she didn't want to be here anymore…she had never wanted to be here…now it was just about getting out…but how?  
  
The receptionist desk was littered with papers and pens. There was a computer sitting in the corner, hooked up and turned on. Heatherly jumped the desk and pushed through a few mangled bodies and headed towards a nearby chair. She sat down and pushed the monitor button on the computer screen, watching it flicker to life.  
  
The Umbrella logo flashed across the screen and with a quick beep Heatherly was into the system. The thick covering of the soldier uniform was restraining her ability to move. The black leather gloves on her fingers made it hard to type, as well as the mask she wore. She was constricted…it was driving her mad.  
  
Heatherly looked at a small icon in the corner, "The Umbrella recycling bin…I wonder what they keep in here?" She double clicked and opened up the icon, looking inside… "Virus Specimen Report, Diagnosis…" this was something, she could tell, "Print…"  
  
A nearby machine began to click, turned on and began to spit out the document. Heatherly pushed herself up off the chair and pulled the pages out of the printer. The contained ideas were astonishing…  
  
Tuesday, February 16th 1999  
  
Today, the Research Laboratory Team continued research on the experimental T Alexia Virus. Although Ms Délia Spencer and Mr. Dimitri Spencer have strengthened security, our research continues as planned. We expected to be discovering more by now, but still we have minimal information. Alexia Ashford left little…the only thing we have left now is the specimen of a young male…17…recovered from the HCF headquarters…  
  
Thursday, February 18th 1999  
  
The male specimen has been code named S.P.E.N.C.E.R. after the Spencer family. This specimen, however, is not the exact same specimen we noted on our last report. The young male that we noted was shipped away for unknown reasons. The new specimen S.P.E.N.C.E.R. however is developing fairly quickly. The cellular transformation is coming along well. We plan to have the final mutation developed by Monday of next week.  
  
Friday, February 19th 1999  
  
S.P.E.N.C.E.R. has become out of control and unworkable. Although everything was going as planned, recent events have proved to make research go out of our desirable direction. S.P.E.N.C.E.R. has mutated faster than we expected. "S" as we have been referring to it for short, has lost all consciousness and during this coma stage has lost all color to the skin and the muscles have doubled in size. We hope to have it under control by the time it wakes.  
  
Sunday, March 1st  
  
Capitol City was infected last week, this being the reason as to why my logs have been cut short. Everyone was scheduled to move here from the Capitol City lab if something happened…they did come but somehow the underwater transport derailed and crushed the track. They crash-landed here…someone smuggled aboard the T Alexia Virus. The scientists survived, and so did the UBCS soldiers. They had been working undercover all along. They probably brought the virus aboard. But why? When the managed to get into the laboratories, "S" broke free and slaughtered them all. We now know its great power…but it's too late. Everyone but me is dead. I had to put the surviving scientists out of their misery when they got into the lobby. It was a horrible thing to do. But now I guess that it is my time…I have only a few bullets left. "S" is still in the lab. I locked it down there and I can only hope that it doesn't break free. Jesus, what if it does? Nothing will make it off of this island though; we have miles and miles of ocean surrounding us. The only thing I can hope for is that the other cable car from the Capitol City lab will bring help. But by the time they get here, everyone will be gone. Damnit…how long will it be until they come? They won't though…I know it…my work as lead scientist on this base is over. I'm finished.  
  
Heatherly put down the document. She had been part of the undercover team that had infiltrated this base. She had been in the lab when S.P.E.N.C.E.R. attacked. So now it was common knowledge that the monster in the basement was an Umbrella experiment gone wrong. They had come here to retrieve it, but when they arrived it was too late. It had already spun wildly out of control.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had hardly noticed the door push open behind her…  
  
*  
  
Ada was looking face to face with an operative. He was armed, dangerous and obviously ready to fire. How the hell had he managed to get on this island? She had seen two cable cars overturned, one of which she had arrived on and a few overturned cars…but they were surrounded by water…  
  
"Drop your weapon," the voice was muffled underneath the heavy mask, "Do it now,"  
  
Ada put her hands up, "I have no weapon…look, tell me who you are and maybe I can-"  
  
The soldier grabbed an assault rifle off her back and aimed at Ada. The laser scope pointed at her head, directly between her eyes, "Don't speak. You don't know anything."  
  
Who was this guy working for? Ada had no idea who she was dealing with or what this person was capable or willing to do. Maybe it would be possible to use her seductive talents to sweet talk him into answers, "Wait…just tell me who you are. Maybe we can help each other to get out of here."  
  
The next move of the operative shocked Ada to no limit. He pulled off the mask and to her shock, Ada realized that this operative was no 'he', but more of a very attractive 'she'. This woman had thin blonde hair, pulled back and stuffed into a tight bun, "I work for Umbrella. Tell me, how did you get here?"  
  
"I…" Ada mumbled, "I crashed here. I'm from Capitol City. Look," Ada pointed to the rifle, "There's no reason for this. We can both be civilized. We'll work together to get out of here. I bet you know a thing or two about what happened here."  
  
She responded quickly, putting the rifle on her back again, "There was another spill. When the scientists from Capitol fled here, my team smuggled aboard a sample of the T Alexia virus. When the cable car smashed the tracks and crash-landed here, the virus was spilled and everyone was infected. The Umbrella Bio Hazard Countermeasure Service was forced to act. We had to eliminate all of the scientists, employees and researchers. After that, we would go onto our mission, which was to retrieve a genetic specimen wielding the virus. When we managed to locate the specimen, it had already begun to mutate. It slaughtered everyone and everything in its path."  
  
"Then how did you survive?" Ada began to process everything she had just heard. This in fact, wasn't directly Umbrellas fault. Just a branch of Umbrella doing what they were told. But why would Umbrella need to steal something from themselves?  
  
"I have no idea. I woke up this morning."  
  
Something wasn't right, "Wait…what you're telling me isn't everything. Why would Umbrella need to take something from itself?"  
  
"Because, we don't work directly for Umbrella. We are the Spencer children's own personal fleet. I work for Délia and Dimitri…the owners of Capitol City. They ordered me to take the virus when I left Capitol…" she looked angrily at Ada, "Why all the questions. All you need to know is I survived, my name is Heatherly, and that we need to get out of here. You know too much already…"  
  
"My name is Ada Wong. Délia Spencer had ordered me to killed. I escaped…with my partner Craig Hilt. I need to find him."  
  
"You mean there is another survivor?"  
  
"Yes…I must find him."  
  
"Then let's go…" 


	15. An Unexpected Fondness

Authors Note-  
  
Alrighty well first off I need to thank everyone again for reviewing my story. As of now I have a total of 15 reviews (mainly from the same 5 people but a review is a review) and I'm thrilled about it. So all I really want to ask is that if you are a 'lurker' as some may want to call them, please review my story and tell me what you think of it. Reviews are what keep me going and writing. Without them I have no fuel in my tank, and I don't have the push to keep writing. Already I have plans for a sequel, and if you want to see those plans on paper then keep reviewing! I hope everyone likes Heatherly, the soldier-woman-Rain spin-off, because that's who I plan on basing my next installment on. Well here goes Chapter 14, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ryan Abraham  
  
-Author, "Resident Evil OPERATION: Capitol City"  
  
Email Me!  
  
Playa10131988@aol.com (*Preferred)  
  
Morph101319@aol.com  
  
BabyBoy10131988@aol.com  
  
Crazychild101319@aol.com  
  
…or you can always tell me your ideas straight to my face, via AOL Instant Messenger…  
  
My AIM screen name is Crazychild1013  
  
…now on with the chapter…  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
An Unexpected Fondness  
  
"My partner, Craig is still somewhere in this laboratory." Ada said, looking Heatherly straight in the eyes, "Before I can do anything, I need to locate him. He is an important…asset to me." She couldn't stand lying to this poor woman, but Heatherly could probably see straight though to Ada's lying soul. Although Ada had attempted to drop every bit of hate and deceit back in Raccoon…pieces of her tormented soul still remained with her. As much as she hated it, this attitude was something she couldn't get rid of. The fact that at one point in her life she had been a cold blooded private assassin didn't help matters, but now having to deal with running for your life from a multi billion dollar company that wants you dead made it even more difficult.  
  
"I understand completely, it's just that our main priority should be escaping this hell hole. I need out of here. My team was slaughtered, and since I am the only remaining member it is my duty to report back to my squad captain." Heatherly said, pulling her matted blonde hair through her finger tips. Ada was beginning to be annoyed by this, since she seemed to have the same macho take-no-shit attitude as she did. She had no doubt in her mind that if the time arose where she would need to take action against this blonde air-head, it would be an easy task to take her out. However noticing the extreme weaponry on her new 'comrade' made it a difficult choice to even consider.  
  
"So I see you work for Umbrella…" Ada pointed to the logo on the back of her jacket, "Every Umbrella employee is exactly the same…I have no fondness for their soldier types either. Although I've never met any of them, I still hear that they are ruthless killers." Ada tried to control her voice, making sure that what she said didn't sound too conceited, or give the wrong impression. The last thing she wanted was a heavily equipped bitch to be on her case. Let alone a heavily equipped Umbrella bitch.  
  
"They pay good…"  
  
What the hell was that remark? Ada was beginning to lose the minimal respect she had for this girl. They pay well? Hell, she's probably in it for the heartless blood bathing that they do. Some psychopath, Ada presumed. Maybe her sweet face is just a cover-up, but hell she should talk. The emotional torture and pain she had caused poor Leon Kennedy back in Raccoon gave her no place to judge.  
  
"I see…I've always been self employed." Ada said, attempting to mock Heatherly just a tad. She didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact though, which gave her more fuel for her fire. Not once had Ada came across a female who stood up to her. It was quite different, making her uncomfortable but also putting her back in her place at the same time. It was nice to know that some women don't take shit from others of their same kind.  
  
They left the lobby and headed towards a small, grated door. Ada and Heatherly trudged step by step down a long, murky corridor…the sound of dripping water, or some kind of liquid, was heard down the hallway. Ada could smell the foul stench of blood and carrion down past the next turn…although she had gotten used to that smell by now, it had been etched in her mind since Raccoon. The vicious lickers decapitating their victims, dripping the remains from the ceiling crouch spot. Ada had managed to avoid the R3's ever since she got into this mess, but she guessed that now that she was in their territory they would be slightly harder to contain…that was if they ran into any of them at all…  
  
"Don't move, I'll check ahead." Heatherly purred, not bothering to look back to even see if she was alive. Who did she think she was? Ada was so used to being in charge, so used to being the one who called the shots. But now that the tables were turned…  
  
"Heeeeirgh!"  
  
The ear splicing sound of the R3 was heard from around the corner. Ada dropped to the ground, fumbling for a weapon that could not be found. She only hoped that Heatherly could kill it before it killed her…  
  
*  
  
"Its some kind of research facility," Craig assumed aloud, walking in by himself. He looked around at the overturned tables and chairs that littered the floors. He had begun to get a lonely feeling in the back of his throat, knowing that if by now he still hadn't found Ada that it was probable she was dead. The thought made his heart sink…  
  
The desk in front of him looked as though it had been accessed somehow…he moved over to it, looking it over. After jumping the platform to get into the actual secretarial area, Craig noticed blood on the keyboard of the computer. Craig began to tap his fingers on the desk, pondering what could have happened here. Somehow, human blood had managed to get onto this computer. No one was around, but the blood was still fresh.  
  
"Possible survivors…"  
  
The pure though of it sounded ridiculous. He had seen the overturned trucks and the decimated cable cars. After a few hours of searching, Craig had realized two things. One, there had been two cable cars that crashed. The first slipped off the underwater tracks and broke the railing, forcing itself onto this island. This in effect made their ride a little less desirable, sending them indefinitely onto the same crash course. And two, the trucks had belonged to some type of Umbrella team. After searching the bodies of a few of the dead in the area, Craig had been able to come up with an infiltration schedule, a map, two half clips, a small pistol and a keycard. He had pocketed the keycard and map and ditched the schedule. The clips and pistol, Craig had decided, would be of serious help to him. He kept them.  
  
The monitor was off, so Craig decided that he should leave it that way. There was no reason to look at the computer system, as he already had a map. Taking the initiative to search from the lowest level up, Craig headed over to the small personal elevator in the corner of the room. Passing a few bodies of dead researchers, Craig tapped the call buttons and almost immediately the elevator door opened. This meant that the last person who used the elevator had come upstairs…maybe they had been running from something…  
  
He stepped in the elevator still wondering why all the scientists, infected and some not, had bullet holes directly through their heads as if they had all been some type of target…  
  
*  
  
The sound of bullets and the R3 screaming to its death gave Ada a hint of hope. Somehow Heatherly had managed to down the creature. She heard footsteps heading in her direction, so she quickly threw herself to her feet and straightened up. Heatherly looked gladly at her, giving her a quick smile.  
  
"Here, I see you're unarmed." Heatherly handed Ada the heavy Magnum… "I'm a better knife than shot, so this will be more use to you than me. Take it," she put it in Ada's hand, closing her palm around it, "I really hope that we can get out of this. I want to see a beach, or palm trees or something. This isn't how I want to die. We'll get out of this. I promise"  
  
This small and meaningless speech caught Ada off guard. Why in the hell would this woman actually want to help her? Unless she was different from the rest of those soldier fools. Unless she actually had a heart. Maybe this Heatherly girl was different. Maybe she actually liked her… 


	16. Devastating Experimentation

Authors Note-  
  
Well as of right now I have posted my prelude to this story, title "Resident Evil OPERATION: Capitol City 2". This story, based around Heatherly Taft, tells the story of what happened when the actual virus contamination occurred and the things that went on while Ada wasn't watching. I like where it could go and if you like this story you probably will like that one too. Read and review it, thanks a bunch!  
  
Ryan Abraham  
  
-Author, "Resident Evil OPERATION: Capitol City"  
  
Email Me!  
  
Playa10131988@aol.com (*Preferred)  
  
Morph101319@aol.com  
  
Babyboy10131988@aol.com  
  
Crazychild101319@aol.com  
  
…or you can always tell me your ideas straight to my face, via AOL Instant Messenger…  
  
My AIM screen name is Crazychild1013  
  
…now on with the chapter…  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Devastating Experimentation  
  
The newfound trust relationship between Heatherly and herself was something Ada just couldn't put aside. The fact was that she worked for Umbrella, and although she may be against them now…she had once signed up for a lifetime membership. It was something Ada just couldn't ignore.  
  
Actually, the whole idea of even making her way through this mess with a member of the group who started it made her stomach turn. It made her feel as if she was betraying everything she had stood for in the past. Maybe just killing her off would make this whole thing easier. If she did make that decision, she could strip the woman of her weapons and make the escaping process even easier.  
  
But still, the fact was that with the supposed skill this Heatherly had she could probably help find Craig. This was one thing Ada wanted more than anything else…to find him and make sure he was alive. The last thing she wanted was to find out he was dead…or worse…  
  
"We're in some kind of briefing room," Heatherly said as she pushed open a large wood door and headed inside, "This is probably where the committee met…" She started to walk past the overturned chairs and personal work spaces, heading straight toward the instructors desk. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing…  
  
Ada still stood in the doorway, wondering why this room seemed so important to Heatherly. Maybe there was something she wasn't tell her, but still her story was slightly believable. She was sent in to retrieve a virus, it was spilled and now all she wanted to do was get out alive…it sounded compellingly familiar. But that was Ada's old life…however now that Heatherly was dealing with the exact same thing she had been not a few months ago, it was difficult to watch. Ada knew how much pain and anguish she had been through, and the last thing she wanted was for someone else to feel the same sorrow.  
  
Still, she couldn't stand working with a female partner. It was the worst thing for her, no matter the pity she felt for her. Disposing of her would bring a more relaxing ordeal…she was leaned over a desk, totally unaware of the vulnerability she was under. Ada could quickly put a bullet through her pretty face and be done with it…  
  
"I had no idea how important this facility was…" Heatherly said, bringing Ada back to the devastating reality she was stranded in, "Damn…even the board members met here. They have everything recorded…" She pointed towards a bulletin board in the back corner, "Look there,"  
  
Ada looked, moving forward next to her soldier partner, "What is it? Some kind of report, I guess." She walked towards the board, looking it over. What she found astonished her.  
  
"They have everything here. All the articles the press printed about Raccoon, Caliban, Sheena and Rockfort. Everything about the Raccoon Police Department, their STARS unit and the virus…" Heatherly said, unpinning a photograph… "Look at this girl…she cant be over twenty…"  
  
Ada looked at the picture, "You're right…where did you…" She recognized the girl in the still, "She was part of STARS…"  
  
Heatherly looked her over, examining the young features and brilliant smile on her face, "The back is dated '98," She said quietly, "It was just taken this year." She repined the picture and pulled off the document behind it, "Her name is Rebecca Chambers…she was the medical expert…one of four surviving the Spencer Estate incident…she was 19…"  
  
This wasn't news to Ada. She had seen the reports on STARS before she had entered Raccoon. She knew about Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca. This must have been where they organized their search parties and such…  
  
"I can't believe we are actually in a small headquarters…" Heatherly continued, "I wasn't informed of this…this paper says the board met here…everyone responsible for the entire Umbrella Chemical Company was in this room…"  
  
Ada shivered. She felt unclean all of a sudden. She was inside a room where twenty or thirty of the most sinister and inhuman men and women sat for coffee…  
  
"What do we do now? We know that Umbrella has been up to some pretty bad shit…but now that we're in their headquarters? I spent a night in Umbrella's own personal house; there is now way in hell that I want to spend a night in their headquarters. We need to find a way out of this hell, and fast." Ada said, attempting to sound as bold as possible.  
  
"Like I said, there is a helipad on the roof. If we're lucky, there'll be a chopper available. But you want to stick around and find this Craig character. If we stick around, who knows if we'll be able to escape with our lives?" Heatherly shrieked, "I don't want to be here any more than you do, so stop complaining. If we focus, we'll get out alive."  
  
*  
  
Craig descended deeper and deeper, his ears popping as he was lowered into the subbasement. It was a laboratory, he had discovered from the files on the secretaries desk. Maybe there was some information leading to an escape, or possibly finding Ada. But the thought of Ada a half mile underground in a secluded madhouse of a laboratory made his skin crawl.  
  
DING!  
  
The door slid open, and the sight that met his eyes caught Craig so off guard it knocked him back. It was a blood bath, the bodies of mutilated soldiers and researchers littered about like they were crumbled paper. Unidentified body parts were strewn about, arms and legs hanging lifelessly from the cages and tanks in the corners of the rooms. Blood stained the walls and the smell of death and carrion stained the air. It stunk of rot and decay, but the visual aspects of it were the worst part. He could practically hear the screams of the hundreds dead in the room. Craig sank into the corner of the elevator, putting his head between his knees. But a sound just around the corner drew his attention up, leading him out of the small compartment. The door shut behind him…  
  
"Hello…is anyone alive in here?" Craig spoke, but even asking that made him feel idiotic. How could anyone be alive? He hadn't seen one complete body yet…but that sound, like skin ripping apart and guts falling out only to slap the metal floor. It reeked even worse as he continued through the corridor…  
  
"Hello? Is anyone alive? Anyone, please?" He could hear the elevator rising back up, sealing him in for a good three or four minutes. Craig thought to himself that it was possible that there could be a survivor somewhere in the room, but those chances were small. He knelt down against one of the dead soldiers, un-strapping their assault rifle. It was filled to the max with bullets, ensuring him a safer mission than what his handgun could provide.  
  
"Unghughngh…" Something in the room sprung to life, alerting Craig that indeed there had been survivors. But alas, they weren't alive…just the walking dead. Behind him, a female researcher pushed herself up with nothing more than two dead stubs for arms. Her legs had been torn to shreds, almost looking as though they had been ripped from her. She stumbled towards him, her vicious teeth and decaying flesh quivering as she moved.  
  
One shot through her forehead was all it took. These monsters were highly decayed, falling apart at the shot. They were weaker than any of the ones Craig had encountered…  
  
Almost immediately after the bullet was shot, a massive tentacle burst out of a nearby shelf, slicing through Craig's thigh and wrapping around his leg.  
  
"Aargh! What the fuck is this?" He screamed as he collapsed to the ground as was dragged helplessly towards the metallic shelf. Craig vigorously pulled on the wet tentacle, attempting to tear it off him but it wouldn't budge. Within a second he slammed into the shelf, getting his first glimpse of the monster that attacked him  
  
He could see it through the shelf, bits and pieces of it at least. It was massive; just like a large blob or something…he could see the vicious teeth and mangled eyes it had, looking straight at him with cat-like vision. From nearly every inch of its obese body sprung a purplish tentacle, waving wildly through the air. It screamed, releasing a green slime that covered the shelf that Craig was held against. It was trying to pull him through, to get him in its blood stained mouth and devour him. But Craig wasn't about to let it do it…  
  
Withstanding the extreme pain in his leg, Craig fumbled for the rifle and began firing through she openings in the shelf. The creature screamed again and again as it swallowed lead, ripping through its cerebrum and severing a few of the tentacles of its body. Craig pointed the gun at the arm holding him to the monster and opened fire. With a few shots the tentacle withdrew, letting him free. He stumbled to his feet but collapsed again from the extreme pain in his leg. He could barely walk…  
  
"Aargh…" Craig moaned as he dragged himself through the tangled mess of the dead, praying that they wouldn't wake before he was gone. He could hear the monster dragging itself around the maze of desks and shelves and lab stations, pushing itself towards its next meal, "fuck…what the hell will they think of next…" he gasped.  
  
Craig stumbled to his feet, limping towards the elevator at a quicker speed. He slammed his hand against the call button and watched as the elevator slowly came back to the basement. But it wasn't coming fast enough…  
  
"Heeerraahhahghgh!"  
  
The monster was less than a hundred feet away, waving its tentacles around in the air, calling for its next feeding. It slithered towards Craig at an increasing speed. All he could do was pray that the elevator reached him in time… 


	17. A Vicious Attack

Chapter 16  
  
A Vicious Attack  
  
Ada and Heatherly cautiously stepped out of the briefing room. They had managed to take information regarding the surveillance of the STARS and the recruitment of more UBCS members. It made Heatherly sick to her stomach that Umbrella was as heartless as they were. She could hardly think about it…  
  
"So we head upstairs," Heatherly said, looking around the small corridor they had entered through the briefing room, "The floor above us is where the dormitories are. Maybe we can find some more information there."  
  
Ada looked sharply at her, giving her a quick glance and then refocusing on the stairs ahead of her. She moved forward and began trudging up the wood steps, her flat soled shoes tapping lightly as she ascended. The woman was indeed independent, not needing to speak to show that she was unafraid. Although this was a quality that Heatherly looked at as useful, she hated having it used on her. In a situation like this, the more vocalizing you do the easier it is to move forward. Ada didn't seem to want to talk at all.  
  
Heatherly stood motionless as her thoughts drifted about, realizing that Ada had already gained a lead start on her. She heard a door open and close on the upper floor, signaling that Ada had made it up. Thinking about how dangerous it may be upstairs, Heatherly picked her big boots up off the ground and began to climb the steps.  
  
*  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Ada fired three bullets into the decayed flesh of a carrier. The rotting mess of a once-human fell to the ground, only to pick its mangled self up again. She gave it a hard kick to the head, knocking it off and sending it rolling down the corridor. The headless body slouched down, a puddle of blood encircling it.  
  
Heatherly burst in the door behind her, gun raised and looking right at her, "I heard shots." She looked down and saw the decapitated monster, "I guess I'm a little late…"  
  
"Just a bit." Ada moved forward, realizing that they in fact were in a large cafeteria. Overturned tables and chairs were thrown everywhere, bodies of dead scientists strewn about and pushed up against the tile walls. There was blood on nearly every inch of the room, obviously stating that there had been some type of attack in here. Most of the dead workers were clawed or eaten to death…not shot…which meant that some type of bigger carrier had gotten to them. No soldiers this time…  
  
"Look how high the ceiling is…" Heatherly said, her gaze pointed at the top, "The claw marks and blood stains are up there too." She pointed, focusing on one incredibly large claw print, engraved in blood. Ada looked up and saw it, noticing that the carrier that made that must've been at least the size of an elephant…the size of the claw was about the length of her neck down to her knee.  
  
"Those poor workers," Heatherly continued, not noticing the faint hiss that could be heard from the kitchen area, "They died so fast…"  
  
Ada heard it right away. It sounded like the R3's, except much more powerful, almost like some type of advanced stage. The massive clicking noises on the tile in the back room sounded heavy, like extreme weight being put pressured onto the floor. She knew almost immediately what it was, and the fear that she had from the first time she saw the 'licker' monster became reality.  
  
The monster showed itself; Its massive head rearing out from behind the open wall that was the kitchen. It turned to look at Ada and Heatherly with cat like eyes, opening its mouth and showing off its massive piercing tongue. Its teeth were huge, like bowie knives were slit right into its gums. Its massive brain was protruding out of its skull, and the exoskeleton that covered its pure muscle body was an off white color. It screamed a vicious howl as it smashed through the kitchen wall, sending debris and cooking machinery flying everywhere. Dust flew up around the mutated R3 as it stood up on its hind legs and threw itself into the air, latching onto the ceiling. Ada and Heatherly were knocked to the ground, looking straight up at the monster that was on the overhang above them.  
  
Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Ada thought to herself, scrambling for the magnum under her belt. Heatherly had already equipped her assault rifle and had begun pelting the monster with a shower of bullets. Ada quickly jumped to her feet and ran for the left wall, giving herself time to load and cock the powerful weapon.  
  
"Take this you damn freak!" Heatherly screamed, never letting go of the trigger. The automatic weapon continued its fire, peppering the monster with a barrage of lead. She screamed as she realized the monster wasn't even being hurt, let alone being killed. Ada had finished loading her weapon.  
  
She rushed to Heatherly's side, keeping her eyes on the monster at all times. It was crawling around on the ceiling, watching them with its blood thirsty eyes. It howled once and then dropped, flipping mid air and landing on its hind legs. It screamed out in hunger as it began swiping its massive rock hard claws in the air, swinging blindly and hoping that maybe once it would hit either of the girls.  
  
Heatherly ducked, evading one of the monsters thrusts…she fell to the ground and grabbed her combat knife. Without Ada's consent, she threw herself into the air and jammed the weapon straight through the R3's heart, sending the monster into a fit and making it scream louder than ever.  
  
"Heeeeirgh!"  
  
It howled as the knife wouldn't budge from its rotting chest. Heatherly quickly tried to move out of the area, but the monster swung its claws through the air and slammed her in the chest. She was hurled through the room and slammed against one of the broken tables, landing face up and on top of a shattered table. Wood splinters and dust erupted out of her resting place as Heatherly moaned in pain, clutching her bleeding side where the monster had penetrated her.  
  
"Heatherly!" Ada screamed, watching her crumble as she hit the floor. The table just collapsed under her, letting her frail body just fall to pieces. Although finding out if her partner was alright was important, dealing with the immensely powerful monster in front of her was the task at hand.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Ada pierced bullets right through the monster, sending them right through the masculine lower body that was enclosed by white bone. It screamed as blood poured out of its wounds, but it wasn't nearly enough to down it. She needed something more powerful to do the trick. The magnum would ultimately destroy the creature, but with only seven bullets left it was a slim if not impossible chance and risk to take.  
  
Ada turned and ran, dodging the virus creation as it smashed its razor claws into the ground next to her. She ducked and rolled, sliding across the ground and landing face down in a corner. Looking at the monster, Ada figured her plan of attack. She leaped up with intense accuracy, landing not twenty feet away from it. Staring it straight in the eye, she leveled her magnum with its mutilated face and fired two shots, one of which connected with its left eye. Blood streamed out of its wound, landing in puddles all over the room. Now was her time to act.  
  
She quickly sprinted for the sliding kitchen door, pushing it open and throwing herself inside. The massive machinery that lined the walls was off, but the activation switch was in close range. Keeping her weapon in hand, Ada raced past the massive hole in the wall and slammed her fist on the burner activator. The ovens clicked to life, the gas tanks on the wall turning on. The flow of gas to the ovens caused a fiery smell to erupt in the area, but Ada disregarded it. All she needed now was to lure the monster into the kitchen and to its fate.  
  
*  
  
Heatherly moaned as her body flickered back to reality. Her eyes fluttered open, and she realized she was on her back, looking straight up into the high ceiling. The actuality of what had just happened began to settle in. The monster had nearly killed her; just a few more inches up and it would've torn out her stomach.  
  
She flipped over; pushing herself up out of the crack of the broken table she was laying between. She looked around, realizing that the monster was still alive. She couldn't see Ada, but Heatherly could smell the stench of gas that wasn't there before. The monster roared, jumping onto its hind legs and propelling itself into the air almost like if on springs. Again it latched onto the ceiling. Heatherly didn't understand…  
  
*  
  
"Why isn't it coming?" Ada screamed to herself. The monster had jumped onto the ceiling, but Ada hadn't seen it come down. Heatherly was still lying on the broken table in the corner, seemingly unconscious. Suddenly, the ceiling above the kitchen began to shake and the R3 monster fell through and slammed against the floor in front of her.  
  
It took up nearly the entire room. Ada was shocked to see it in front of her. Its tongue leaped in and out of its mouth, dripping infected saliva into the air and splashing against the ground. Ada took a step back, realizing that it was now or never. She had no time to back away, and if she wanted to take this monster out she would have to risk taking herself with it. It was propped up against the gas canister in the back. Ada took one good aim and shot.  
  
*  
  
KABOOM!  
  
The kitchen erupted into flames, and Heatherly was shocked to see the burning body of the R3 monster come flying out. It landed against one of the walls, its body leaving a thick trail of dark blood on the white tile. It slouched down, blood erupting from its tortured body. It howled a faint scream, and then fell into deep silence. Its head reared back and then thrust forward, sliding off and landing on the ground in front of it. Blood seeped from its decapitated shoulders, small dead embryos falling out and landing beside it. It twitched, and then fell motionless. It was dead.  
  
*  
  
Ada pushed herself up, realizing that she was still alive. She ached, her body pushed up against one of the back walls. The room was an inferno, fire covering nearly every inch. The R3 was gone…was it dead? Did it explode? Or did it escape?  
  
All Ada could think about now was finding out if the monster was still alive. She pushed herself onto her feet, keeping her balance by putting her sweaty hands on the wall beside her. Quickly, she stumbled out of the kitchen and saw the large cafeteria with bloodshot eyes. The monster was dead, propped up and decapitated against one of the back walls. It was a beautiful site, the blood all around it and the headless shoulders. A wide smile grew across her face.  
  
…Heatherly…  
  
"Oh god…" Ada looked over to the corner where Heatherly had been. The broken table was still there, but she was gone…  
  
"Ada!"  
  
That familiar voice rang through Ada's ears. Heatherly looked at her with glistening eyes and a wide smile, "You killed it!"  
  
Ada couldn't help but smile back. She had butchered the creature by herself. All by herself…and Heatherly came out alive. Just another obstacle she had to overcome…  
  
"Are you alright?" Ada asked, "You look hurt. Your side is…bleeding…"  
  
Heatherly laughed, "Don't worry its nothing!"  
  
But Ada knew it was something…the monster had slashed her in her leg. The monster carrying the T virus had slashed open her leg…the virus…carrier…Heatherly…infected…infected…infected…  
  
…Heatherly was infected with the virus… 


	18. The End Is Near

Authors Note-  
  
Hey…if you are one of the few who have read throughout my entire story then I want to apologize for my not updating. It's true that I haven't updated for about a week or two, because of personal issues that I've been having to deal with. Anyways, this chapter has been in working progress for about a week now, and if it has some holes in it it's because ill take a one or two day break and hope that I remember where I left off. If it has some serious errors, can you do me a favor and email me where it needs to be fixed? Thanks please review it I have 16 reviews as of now and no new ones since about mid last week. Thanks for reading and now on with the chapter…  
  
Ryan Abraham  
  
-Author, "Resident Evil OPERATION: Capitol City"  
  
Email Me!  
  
Playa10131988@aol.com (*Preferred)  
  
Morph101319@aol.com  
  
BabyBoy10131988@aol.com  
  
Crazychild101319@aol.com  
  
…or you can always tell me your ideas straight to my face, via AOL Instant Messenger…  
  
My AIM screen name is Crazychild1013  
  
…now on with the chapter…  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The End is Near  
  
Dimitri stood alone, deep within the closure of his billion dollar replica mansion. He was seated in Délia's study, looking out the window at the city below him. Capitol City was finished. It was March 3rd, and it had been nearly a week and had a half since the initial spill in Capitol. Those damn fools, Dimitri thought to himself, if they had any idea that taking the virus with them would cause such a disaster on that island…  
  
The last cable car was taken by Ada and her comrade. Dimitri though that they had taken the first car, but in fact both of the cable cars had been removed from their docking ports. It was such a disappointment to discover that he was actually trapped in this city. The virus had literally engulfed everything. Umbrella itself didn't have the strength to recover from this type of incident. Raccoon City had nearly destroyed Umbrella…Sheena Island and Rockfort had been devastating blows and the Antarctic Base loss was definitely a finisher…but now to lose Capitol City? How much more could a single company take?  
  
And now it was true that another accident had occurred. The research base located in the tropics, Verwüstung Island, was also infected. As unbelievable as it was, he and his sister were actually at fault for that incident. The Umbrella Bio Hazard Countermeasure Squad was sent in undercover to retrieve the T Alexia Virus from one of the most selfish and unwilling scientists he'd ever met…they infiltrated his office and when the contamination occurred, one of the soldiers was ordered to smuggle the virus aboard the fleeing cable car. When the car crashed…everything fell to pieces…  
  
The death of his sister meant nothing to him. If he hadn't caught her off guard then it would literally have been impossible to kill her. Both of their bodies had reacted the same way 43%  
  
to the viral infection. After extreme physical trauma, the virus left their bodies and restored them back to their original state. When he shot her, it was like shooting a regular human. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to kill her. She hadn't even died screaming…  
  
Alas, Délia was a thing of the past. Dimitri was now in control…he was the one calling the shots. He quickly rushed out of the study and headed through the main hall and out into the helipad on the roof. He smelt a breath of fresh air, breathing it in as he strode quickly and quietly across the cement pad. The chopper in front of him awaited his arrival…  
  
He quickly plopped into the seat, pulling his dark black hair behind him. Dimitri couldn't believe he was leaving Capitol City behind. The fail- safe had been activated…sadly all of this would be burned to rubble. The island of Capitol would ultimately be destroyed.  
  
Taking off into the air, Dimitri put ear phones over his ears, trying to keep his head ache to a minimum. Tucking a briefcase full of the Alexia Virus and antidote under his arm, he pulled up into the air and tapped a radio control button. From deep underground, a massive explosion occurred, tearing the city apart in one single blast. Capitol City was utterly destroyed.  
  
*  
  
Heatherly could tell something was wrong…her body felt different…it was scratchy. She was hungry all of a sudden. She hadn't eaten in days, but that wasn't it. She needed something, something inaccessible. How convenient, what she wanted was inaccessible. Hell, nothing had been going her way. That damn monster from the cafeteria had nearly ripped her to shreds…let alone Ada…Ada…where was she? Heatherly faded away…blackout…gone…asleep…infected…  
  
*  
  
Craig pushed hard against the call button, clutching his crushed ankle in his hand. It was obviously broken from the extreme pressure given from the wrapped tentacle. The massive blob pushed its way forward, howling at him from less than a hundred feet away. Its wet tentacles flapped in the air, its skin opening up in hives and dripping out pure virus. Its vicious teeth were shown from its wretched chapped lips, and that tongue…the piercing sharp tongue…  
  
DING!  
  
He quickly jumped to his feet and threw himself inside. He pushed the close button just as the monster caught up to the door. The things tentacle withdrew out its body and thrust forward.  
  
SKSCH!  
  
The elevator door closed directly onto the tentacle, severing it from the rest of its body. It slithered inside of the small compartment, and then stopped moving and erupted in a pool of purple liquid…but the monster outside wasn't finished yet. It was throwing itself against the elevator door, trying to get inside. Craig stepped over the motionless tendril and slapped his fist against the roof button. Nearly immediately the monster stopped slamming against the elevator door, but still Craig could hear it screaming as he ascended higher and higher throughout the facility.  
  
Two handguns and two clips were all he had on him…and no medical supplies for his damaged ankle. It was swelling, popping out of the baggy blue jeans he wore. The tennis shoes on his feet were covered in dark, coagulated blood. It made his stomach churn…how many peoples blood were on his shoes? Maybe it wasn't even a person's blood…more like an animal's blood or some kind of inhuman creation…utterly unacceptable…  
  
Craig was lost in thought. And what about Ada? Where was she? Was she still alive? What if she had been infected? Jesus Christ…how the hell could he let that happen? What would he do if he was the only one who made it out alive?  
  
*  
  
"I have to save her…" Ada repeated to herself, "I have to…I can't let her die. If I let her die then there is no way I could live with myself." She quickly rushed back through the cafeteria and past the decaying body of the massive R3 she had just killed. Heatherly was left in one of the dormitories…she had been unconscious when she had last seen her. She had mumbled something about an anti toxin she had been administered before coming here, which would slow the effects of viral contamination.  
  
The second basement level laboratory was where you could process the vaccine. She rushed back into the lobby and scrambled towards the elevator door. The elevator…the flickering lights…someone was coming…  
  
*  
  
"Ada?!" Craig screamed, seeing his attractive partner standing in the opening when the elevator door slid apart, "Jesus, I'm so glad you're alive!"  
  
Ada moved forward, crouching down and falling into his arms, "Craig…I missed you so much, I thought you were dead. Oh my god…" She looked down and saw his ankle, crumbled in and bleeding. It had swelled twice the original size and had totally discolored itself, "…oh my God, Craig what the hell happened?"  
  
He looked grim with fear, "You can't go down there…you cant…where are you going? Why are you headed into the basement?" He grabbed her arms, "There's something down there…something big. It has massive tentacles…it did this to me!" He moaned, grabbing his shattered heel, "…promise me you won't go down there alone."  
  
She helped him out of the small compartment, noticing the thing in the center of the floor. It was some kind of dried up worm…a violet blood had poured out of the thing, drenching the ground with it and filling the air with a foul smell. Ada flipped over one of the waiting chairs and let Craig sit…she looked at him, knowing that she would have to tell him she was going down there…  
  
"Craig…I have to leave you here. I met a girl…she was part of the support squad sent in. She was infected…I need to get the vaccine for her, before its too late. I have to go…" She turned, leaving him behind. He was shocked…  
  
"Ada, no! You can't leave me again…" the door slid shut behind her, leaving him alone in the dark gloomy lobby, "I…I love you Ada…"  
  
*  
  
Itchy…scratchy…hungry…where did she go? Hungry…not food, but something else, too much pain…my head….head hurts…my skin…itchy…scratchy…infected…infected…  
  
*  
  
SWOOSH!  
  
The door slid open in front of her, and Ada stepped foot in the second floor lab. She ran through the desolate halls, the only light was that of the shimmering glaze that came in through the grated ceiling. She could see the laboratory above her, it was massive and sterile. It was basically totally white…very clean and high professional. Ada thought to herself that it could actually be safe…but then the sounds of the carriers filled the halls. She knew the monsters had come here too…  
  
There was a flight of steps in front of her, leading upstairs and into the lab. Ada rushed up them, her flat soled shoes pushing against the hard floor. She had made it into the actual laboratory area…it was unbelievably huge. The ceiling reached up at least a good fifty or sixty feet…the actual area of the room was unimaginable. Cages and massive holding takes lined the walls, few of them still holding their original inhabitants. Ada stepped over to one of the furthest cages. There was a girl inside…  
  
"Oh my god…" She crouched down, looking at the tiny figure, "She cant be over ten…" But then the familiar sound awoke her, bringing her back to the haunting reality she had been hurled into. The girl was a carrier, weak with hunger and crying for Ada to come into the cage so she could be violently torn apart. She stepped back, realizing that every cage housed a carrier…  
  
"Thank god they haven't been released…"  
  
CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!  
  
Ada spun around, hearing the faint clicking in the distance. She stumbled, realizing that she wasn't alone in the room…  
  
"Heeerraaaagh!"  
  
She dropped, realizing that the monster that had been released into the laboratory was far worse than the carriers in the cages. She looked up, watching the massive beast drop from the ceiling and send its huge scythe straight through the grate floor. She rolled, dodging the horrible tool and stumbled to her feet. Ada got a good look at the thing, its skinny but muscular figure obviously not human…  
  
It stood at least ten or eleven feet tall…it was skinny, held up by two rail thin legs that bled pure virus…its rib cage covered its beating heart, and the bones in its arms were showing through the muscles that coated them. Everything past the wrist, though, was far from human. It had massive blades that hung past its inhuman knees, each of them coated in a thick slop of blood. His rotting face just screamed pure hatred, the hairless skull and protruding cerebrum. Its teeth were vicious, each of them like a razor blade ready to slice through her flesh. Her observations had occurred in less that ten seconds, and now it was time to act.  
  
It swung at her, violently and pierced the air in front of her face. She stumbled backwards, falling on top of one of the massive lab stations. Ada scrambled for control over her movements and darted across the room only seconds before the massive beast smashed through the long table she had fallen upon. She dashed for a save haven, realizing that the creature was right behind her.  
  
….a door…in front of me…what is that all over it…maybe I can hide…maybe…  
  
She slammed against the electronic door, slapping her hand against the keypad next to it. The door whooshed open, letting her breath in an unbelievably chilly rush. She pushed forward and collapsed inside the room. Ada flipped over, looking the creature straight in the eyes. It was running for her from across the room. It would get her if the door didn't close in time…  
  
"Heeerraaaagh!"  
  
"Nooooo!" Ada screamed, shielding her face as the creature screamed and rushed into the freezer. The door shut without a second to spare…  
  
Ada released the tension in her body. The creature could be heard screaming outside, waving its bladed hands about and crying for her blood. It had nearly killed her…if it had come not five feet closer it would have had her…how could she let it get so close? How could she have been so irrational! She should've been more sensible…  
  
"Oh my god…" Ada mumbled to herself, realizing what had just happened. Heatherly's vaccine was in the back room of the freezer…the room that she was in was the docking port, where materials from the freezer would be shipped out. There was a door to her left and a door to her right, the left one being the one that led outside and onto the docking platform and the right being the freezer. Ice was stained around the brim edge of the freezer door, and Ada knew that behind it lie the cure for Heatherly's sickness…she pressed forward, opening the door and entering one of the coldest places she'd ever been.  
  
*  
  
More than an hour…sick…hungry…where was she? Need to get help…help…sick…I am infected…I need help…before its…before its…before its too late…  
  
*  
  
"Vaccine Synthesis in Progress-----please wait-------Vaccine complete, administration applicable." The female computer voice spoke to Ada as she finished tapping on the cold keyboard. Her breath fluttered about in front of her, dancing about in the air as if never to go away. She yawned, realizing that she hadn't slept in a while, "T Virus Vaccine ready for deportation," The small vile ejected from the massive machine it was created in, sprouting out and waiting for her to take it.  
  
Ada touched the small container and shivered. This would be what ultimately would save her friends life…Heatherly depended on this…she needed to get to her fast. How long had she been gone? Forty-five minutes? An hour?  
  
CLICK! CLICK! BEEP!  
  
The light on the exit door flickered from green to red, and then released a locking noise. Ada rushed to the electronic door, pushing on it and praying that her worst fear had not become a reality. She kicked it, slapped at it and pushed but nothing made it budge.  
  
"Warning…warning…the self destruct system has been manually activated…all electronic locks have been sealed…warning…the self destruct system has been manually activated…this laboratory will detonate…this laboratory will detonate…five hours and counting…warning…the self destruct system has been manually activated…all units report to the docking platform on the second basement laboratory…all units report to the airport on the upper platform…this laboratory will detonate…"  
  
Time stopped…  
  
…self destruct…system…activated…manually? Activated manually? Detonation…five hours…docking platform…airport…Heatherly…Craig…Ada…Leon? No…five hours and counting…vaccine…virus…Umbrella…escape…Capitol City…Raccoon City…Rockfort…all of it boiled down to this…a self destruct system…manually activated…it was all over…  
  
…unless she could stop it… 


	19. The Demise of The Innocent

Authors Note----  
  
I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy with a school project that basically everything else got shifted off onto the back burner. I'm also working on a speech and another fic so this one might be progressing rather slowly. I'm sorry that its been so long since I last updated. For those of you have continued to read and progress through my story it's greatly appreciated! You're what drives me to continue writing, and you're reviews do nothing but push me more. It helps to hear your response to the characters reactions to each other and their environments. I have written a sequel to this book, but it hasn't been moving along as quickly as I had hoped. But, still I think it's worth writing although my push isn't as strong for it as in this one. Still, read it and if you enjoy it I'll continue writing. Sorry if this sounds like I'm babbling but give me a break its been too long and we need to catch up! Well anyways, thanks for being loyal fans and waiting for my story to continue. The end is near, and this will be if not the final chapter the one directly before it. My ideas for the end of this book are already in tact, and the fates of the characters Ada, Craig, Heatherly and Dimitri are already chosen. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with Délia though…well that's for the chapter to explain, so here it goes I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ryan Abraham,  
  
Author, "Resident Evil OPERATION: Capitol City"  
  
Chapter 18  
  
The Demise of The Innocent  
  
Pure fury and anger flushed throughout the veins of Ada Wong as she pushed her fingertips vigorously at the keyboard in front of her. She shivered in the sweat-damped clothes that constricted her body, her heart racing with every keystroke. This seemed to be the only logical step in finding a way out of this place. She was an incompetent computer user, and attempting to hack into Umbrella's security system was no easy task in itself. It seemed impossible…but if she didn't try then it was sure that she wouldn't make it out of here alive…and she needed to do this not only for herself, but for the fate of Heatherly and Craig…  
  
*  
  
Dimitri sat down in the bowels of his hideaway, deep underneath the laboratories above. He smiled to himself, realizing that he had managed to seal the only living humans who knew anything about his secrets away in a death trap so perfect that it was untouchable…he had killed them. Although they were yet to die, their fates were already sealed. They were dead, no doubt about it. Their deaths would be so painful, and if they actually manage to survive the four and half hours left of their unimportant and unmissed lives, they'd be killed in the explosion. No doubt about that, and it was the only thing he had to be sure of. Those two bitches and that thug would die for sure…and it was his doings…  
  
*  
  
The building rocked with a sickening booming noise. Craig slouched back, still awaiting Ada in the lobby room. He had yet to see her arise from the elevator descent she had taken an hour and a half ago. But now this…the security warnings. Detonation would occur in less than five hours. And that alarm had been ringing for more than half an hour. That meant about four and a half hours. Shit…if Ada didn't come up soon he'd have to look for that girl she was talking about himself and hope that she was still alive. If she wasn't…he'd have to shoot her. But she was Ada's friend, and that was the last thing he'd want to do. His passion and undying love for Ada had grown ever since the second he met her in that hotel. Her beautiful smile, her sensual curves…he'd loved everything about her since the second he'd laid eyes on her. But now that image was a torn one, battered and crushed throughout their endeavor with Umbrella and its legions. Their biological warfare experiments had left hundreds dead…and if he didn't act soon, they would be able to tack three more to the death toll.  
  
Craig fumbled to his feet, clutching his twin handguns in each hand. After wiping the sweat off his pale face, he quickly bolted for the stairway door. He pushed through the grated entrance and took a whiff of something that smelled so awful, so hideously disgusting it made him want to lay down and die right there…if only it were that easy though. What was that stench? He couldn't sit and ponder though, he had a mission and that was to find that girl Ada had been talking about. She said something about the dormitory level, so that was the first place he'd check. His frustration level was at a peak as the sound of the alarm rang though his eardrums. It wouldn't stop, and he knew in the back of his mind that it wouldn't stop until the detonation occurred…and then it would be too late.  
  
His feet clicked against the bloodstained wood steps as he quickly filed upstairs. The dormitories were upstairs, maybe one or two floors up. Where would he look when he got there though? Still, however, there was the fact that Umbrella's creations haunted every damn level of this haunted house. The laboratory level was dominated by that thing that had attacked him… he gasped, stopping dead in his tracks to check his gouged leg. He had nearly forgotten about the massive gash in his calf, the pierce that had been given to him by the SPENCER creation in the laboratory. Thank God he hadn't been infected…there was only enough vaccine to cure one carrier. That was what Ada had said…and this girl was infected. She was the one to be cured. He would find the girl, take her back to the lobby and wait for Ada. That was the plan.  
  
The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife…the tension was rising as he saw the sign on the door in front of him as he rose up above the steps. He paused, looking at the sign on the door. "Dormitory Check In Room"…he looked around, noticing that once again he was alone. He had been alone for the majority of this experience, even from the start. He hadn't met up with Ada for a good three or four days, leaving him by himself to fight with the mutations that haunted the city. And now here, he was alone yet again. Hell, he had gotten used to it. But maybe this female he was about to rescue, if he could rescue her, would give him company.  
  
He put his hand on the cold metal doorknob and pushed it open, finding himself alone in a deserted hallway, the only lights were that of which shined in from the broken windows on all sides. He was in a passageway, in front of him glass lay shattered about in piles. Something had flown through here, or possibly broken in but something about they way the windows had 'holes' in them made it seem like something had flown through. The glistening nighttime light cast by the moon only added to the disturbing nature of the situation, which already he had thought had climaxed. Craig could hear something howling in the distance, and the crashing waves below covered the things swimming about in the ocean. He could only wonder about what was actually swimming down there…  
  
His large black combat boots cracked against the broken glass as he inched through the dark hall. The baggy blue jeans he wore around his waist sagged from the wait of his weaponry and ammunition tucked in the belt loops. He had ditched the over shirt he was wearing and only was covered by the white tank he had on underneath. Even that, though, was blood stained and battle torn. Sweat seemed to seep from his pores as he walked through the hall, knowing that at any second something could attack.  
  
CCCSSHHH!  
  
Then it happened, the large tentacle threw itself into the room, wrapping itself around one of the gas pipes on the ceiling. Craig jumped back, realizing the dripping mound that lie before him. It was obviously some type of plant, the leaves and flowers that sprouted from the tentacle gave him that much…but other than that it definitely wasn't. The body of the thing was pushing through the windows that lined the hall, the beige and reddish pink bulk that made up the torso. It had multiple faces that lined the body, each with vicious teeth capable of penetrating even the toughest skin. He had to fight the creature, the horrible howling creature that blocked his path. The question of the moment, though, was how?  
  
It made the first move, whipping one of the smaller tentacles right at him but Craig was faster. He ducked, dropped to the ground and pulled a combat knife out. With a single slice through the air, he penetrated the thick skin of the creature and tore the branch of its body. It hissed in anger, its beady eyes focusing on Craig as he stumbled back to his feet. His Latin eyes gazed at the creature that filled the hall. He spat, hoping to rid his mouth of the foul taste in his mouth. He couldn't even breathe through his nose, the stench of the stair case obviously caused by this thing. But, there was no time to think, he needed to act quickly.  
  
Craig realized that the only hissing wasn't coming from the creature. When the first branch had burst through the shattered window, it grazed the gas lining that hovered above. Gas was spitting out of the piping, giving the room yet another unbreathable scent. But, this could be used to his advantage if he acted wisely. He slid the green-stained knife into his boot and drew his twin pistols, aiming them at the creature. Firing three or four bullets out of each pistol, he had done enough to distract the creature for a brief second. Now was time to move in for the kill.  
  
He aimed upwards, pulled the trigger and fell back. Watching in what seemed to be like slow motion as the bullet sliced through the air and penetrated its target. The bullet caused the pipe to catch fire and explode, the room ignited instantly engulfing the monster in its fury. Craig pushed his body against the door he had entered through, watching painlessly as the thing that had attacked him lit fire and withdrew from its plantation. It threw itself down, falling aimlessly onto the rocks below and bursting into countless mutilated pieces. The flames quickly extinguished as the gas disappeared, leaving a clear pathway for Craig to continue. He pushed forward, past the still burning remains of the plant monster that had viciously attacked him. Peering out the window, Craig saw the burning wreckage that had seconds before nearly caused him death. A wide grin spread across his face, but he was pulled back into his sanity by the door opening in front of him. The faint moan of a dying girl and the desperate chuckle of insanity filled his ears…  
  
*  
  
"All electronic locks released…access to elevator, allowed…"  
  
The female computerized voice gave hope to Ada as she quickly bolted for the freezer door. It slid open without a hitch and let her free out into the openness of the laboratory. The creature that had been there not an hour ago had seemed to disappear, giving her leeway to escape. Clutching the vile of vaccine in her hand, she rushed out of the room and headed down across the grated hallway and back towards the elevator.  
  
Forcefully pushing her nail bitten fingertip against the call button, Ada stood and waited patiently for her ride to arrive. This was it, no turning back now. There was one path to follow, up into the dormitory level to pray that Heatherly was still alive. Hopefully Craig was still in the lobby awaiting her arrival, but he had probably been scarred off by the alarm sounding. The distant scream of the alerting alarm was still heard, repeating the same phrase over and over again. The countdown continued, not stopping to wait for her to catch her breath. Who the hell had started the damn thing anyways? The alarm said that the detonation was caused manually; meaning that someone or something had turned it on. She knew for a fact that Craig or Heatherly were in no position to turn on a self destruct system, which meant only one thing…they weren't alone on the island after all.  
  
*  
  
"So, you've made it this far. Impressive, truly it really is impressive." Dimitri grinned as he watched his prey fall back. He clutched the bitch in his left hand, a rifle in his other. He aimed the laser scope at the mans head, hoping to scare the living shit out of him before taking the soul away from an already soulless being. The insanity of the situation made him grin even wider, his sudden realization of how easy the situation had become. He had already sealed their fates in this hell trap, but to actually commit their murders himself would be exceptional. And, to take out two of them would be even more glorious. All he had to worry about now was the true cause behind all of this, Ms Ada Wong who was no where to be seen. But she would come eventually, in hopes of rescuing her friends and taking them to freedom. The stupid bitch wouldn't know what hit her…  
  
The mans slow realization of how dangerous his situation had come made Dimitri laugh, "Wait a minute…you're the man behind the Capitol City operations?! I thought we killed you back in the subway station…you died after you were attacked by the Tyrant…tell me, whatever happened to your sister?!"  
  
"You fool, you know nothing about what I have become. My sister and I were protected for a brief amount of time by the new T Alexia Virus. We were able to withstand great amounts of pain, ultimately allowing us to even withstand death. Once our bodies were 'killed', the virus would leave our cells and make us human again. My sisters transformation was faster than mine, she returned within the hour to her human state. I however, finished off that mockery of a weapon Tyrant and then changed back…my sister was left weak, just as she always was. I killed her with a single bullet to the brain. So sad you didn't get to say goodbye…"  
  
"I wouldn't have ever wanted it any other way, your whole family died horrible deaths and you will too. We only have two and a half hours left until detonation, and that doesn't give us much time. You'll die in the explosion!" Craig yelled, hoping to reason with him.  
  
"My glory in killing you right now would be some extreme…you don't deserve to live you worthless piece of shit. Your existence is unwanted, unneeded and unacceptable. Your death will bring peace and relaxation to me and my ancestors who started this company. To know that some bitch like you would possibly be the downfall of their prestigious company would bring nothing but sorrow. I'll finish you off now!"  
  
"Prestigious company?! What the hell are you talking about? You do unbelievable experimentation on innocent humans! How can you say that your company is prestigious? You're full of shit, you spineless bastard. I don't know how you sleep at night, you give people a bad name. You're the scum of the earth, you pig, you'll die and burn in hell for the heinous biological crimes you've committed!" He screamed, sealing his fate nearly instantly.  
  
Dimitri was enraged, "How dare you even dream of speaking to me that way! I swear on my parent's grave, you'll die!"  
  
*  
  
…frozen…Ada walked in the door to watch a horrifying event take place…the bullet was fired, penetrating the air…she drew her weapon, aiming for the shooters head…she shot…the bullet pressed through his skull, collapsing it on contact…he dropped, Heatherly dropping beside him…Craig screamed…the bullet smacked his built chest…it ripped through his ribs, tearing the muscles and drawing blood…the thick, wet gurgling sound of his heart being torn…Ada screamed for him…he fell…his body dropped to the ground, a mangled heap of blood stained flesh…he moaned…she could hear something from across the room… "You'll never live…"...Ada dropped to the ground, pushing herself forward to listen to Craig breath his last breath…to say his last words… "Ada…I love you…"…he lay motionless, blood erupting from his lips to pour down his cheeks and land in puddles about his face…Ada she tears, she began to whimper and cry…Craig was dead… 


	20. The Final Confrontation

Authors Note----  
  
Well, now that I'm getting back into the swing of things I've decided to finally give this story its finishing touch. Despite the last chapters opening note stating that it might possibly be the last chapter, I decided against that. I have a little bit too much story left to tell to call it quits. There may be another chapter after this, there may not be. Like I stated before, the fates of every character is already decided and the story already played out in my head so the only task now is getting it down on paper. Please continue to read and review, I greatly appreciate it…hey if anyone wants a sequel just tell me and I'll start one. But, I don't really want to make these authors notes too long, so in conclusion thank you for your loyal reading and I hope you've enjoyed this fic.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ryan Abraham  
  
Author, "Resident Evil OPERATION: Capitol City"  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Final Confrontation  
  
"Craig…no please, please breathe…don't die on me…Craig…" Ada lay on top of her fallen friend, hearing his last dying words repeatedly in her head as if to echo without fade. She had witnessed his gruesome death, a fatal hole ripped through his giving heart. He died nearly instantly, falling backwards and landing on his back. He looked up at her with pale white eyes, as if to scream for her to help her but there was nothing she could possibly do to help him. Craig Hilt was dead, and there was nothing she could do. Ada had watched him die, watched him fall before her with nothing but an empty promise to ring throughout her head…the promise she had made to him when she had first met him…that they would make it out together. But he was dead now, that promise unfulfilled and she was heartbroken. Her time in this world had seemed pointless up until the moment she had met him…now it began to feel the same way again, showing that her hopes of a better life with him was just a tease…  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
The faint moan in the distance, the moan of a young girl put through hell and back. Heatherly was in the corner, slouched between Dimitri's dead body and the wall. She clutched her side, her eyes fixated on something past Ada. She turned to look around, and there was nothing there. The poor girl was starring into nothingness…she needed to act quickly to try to save Heatherly, if she was still savable…  
  
Ada stumbled to her aching feet and inched towards Heatherly, wary about if she would still be able to save her. What would happen if she was already beginning to mutate? How could she live with herself if she had to put a bullet through the poor girl? She couldn't, that was a given…she'd have to leave her here…wait, that would only cause her more pain, more suffering…  
  
"A…Ada…" Heatherly coughed, blood already trickling from her bulging eyes, "Please…" she coughed again, "…please help me."  
  
"Don't worry, I've got the antidote." She knelt down in front of her, drawing the syringe and anti virus from her side pouch. The needle tip pressed against Heatherly's swollen neck, entering one of the bulging veins. She pressed down on the medical tool, watching the green liquid empty out into her bloodstream. Heatherly moaned at the touch of the cold needle, but began to relax as it was withdrawn. The antidote had been applied, and the effects would begin immediately.  
  
"Alright, it's time to get moving hun. There's less than an hour until this places blows." Pulling Heatherly up off the ground, Ada helped her out of the room and back down the burned hallway that led to the staircase. Together, they made the descent back through to the lobby and into the elevator. It was only a matter of time before they would make it out onto the docking platform near the freezer, and when they made it there it was clear sailing out into freedom.  
  
*  
  
Heatherly could feel the effects of the antidote already beginning to take place. Her legs had feeling in them, something she thought she'd never be able to know again. After the attack by that thing in the eating quarters, she had thought her fate was sealed. Somehow, she had managed to stay alive. Her senses had begun to deteriorate, along with her memory and common sense. Breathing began to become harder and harder, her breaths smaller each time. She could feel herself shutting down, preparing for total infection…but then she was cured…Ada really was a good person after all.  
  
She slouched down on the elevator floor, curling up in a ball. Her fingers began to have feeling in them again, allowing her to handle a weapon for the first time since her infection. It was a good feeling to know that she could help in their escape if something was to happen. Heatherly prayed, though, that nothing would stop them from leaving since they had been through so much hell as it was.  
  
The elevator stopped, the door opened and they were able to leave. She stood up without Ada's help and walked out, finding herself overlooking the ocean on all sides of the platform they were on. It was a grated hallway, connecting the laboratory shaft to another laboratory. In front of them was a flight of stairs, leading up into the testing facility. The docking platform, according to Ada, was somewhere in the facility. Heatherly led the way, her combat boots smacking the grated floor as she maneuvered forward through the hall and up the steps. She set foot on the hard, metallic lab floor and could almost taste being out of there.  
  
"Its over there, right through that door. There's a small room that has two more doors in it, and another hallway. We'll take the hallway through to another elevator, where we'll go down three floors until we get to sea level. There should be another platform, and enough escape boats to take the entire lab team out of here. Judging by how many bodies we've seen in this facility, I'd say there'd probably be more than enough." Ada spoke confidently, trying to hide the despair she obviously was feeling. She had watched her friend be shot, and then she shot and killed his murderer. Her tattered clothes and blood stained skin was tired, pained by the awful amount of hell she had been through. But in mere minutes, it'd all the over.  
  
"…Thirty minutes until detonation…"  
  
"C'mon, lets hurry. We don't want to waste any time," Heatherly yelled over the booming recording. Together they bolted for the door, it slid open as the approached and they rushed through. Sure enough, there was another room with two doors and a hallway. Heatherly ran through the hall, her feet pressing against the white floors. It was a very dark hall, illuminated by the flashing red lights given off by the warning lights that lined the ceiling. She didn't even take time to look back to see if Ada was still with her, all she knew was that she needed to get out as fast as she could.  
  
It seemed as though she was running in slow motion. Her hair was flowing behind her, her mercenary mask flailing as she moved. Her bulky weaponry and thick clothing didn't seem to slow her down as she raced through the hall. She moved one gloved hand up to wipe the dripping sweat off her face, when finally she reached the elevator. Heatherly pushed against the call button and watched the flashing lights above move from SL…SB1…SB2…SB3…B4…TF…finally it stopped on TF, allowing her to move it. Ada flew through the elevator doors just behind her, slapping against the metallic walls only to fall to her knees. The door shut and the compartment began to descend.  
  
"Hegh…hegh…that was a fast run…" Ada gasped, breathing in and out rather quickly, "…it's nice to know this is finally gonna be over…after how many days…eight or nine days…finally…its over…"  
  
Heatherly smiled for the first time…  
  
*  
  
The elevator door opened, allowing the two women to file out. The wind blew their hair as they walked forward, each of them wary about what would happen to them. Ada knew that when they were able to get inside one of those boats this would all be over…  
  
Heatherly pointed, "There…"  
  
Across the massive platform they were on was a speeder, a small boat that would be able to fit two. The platform was huge, hovering half a foot above sea level. It extended a good fifty or sixty feet in every direction. As they moved away from the elevator it quickly rose up, ascending up back into the main floors of the facility. It was a huge location, Ada noticed for the first time. Having three sub basements, three basements, a lobby, a level dedicated to the dormitories, and three upper levels. The rooftop was equipped with a helipad, suitable for take off and landing. Running along the side of a building were two ladders, extending from the rooftop and dropping down to the platform they were on.  
  
Ada touched the small water craft, "It's finally over…"  
  
CCCSHHHH!  
  
The platform shook, knocking Ada to the ground and sending Heatherly to her knees. Ada looked up just in time to see the walls of the facility crumble as the creation Craig had spoken about threw itself out into the open air for one last confrontation. The alarm continued to scream out the tick-tock to explosion, "…fifteen minutes until detonation…"  
  
*  
  
Heatherly gasped as the creature threw itself onto the platform, weighing it down and sending the two women to the ground. She drew out a pair of sub machine guns and began firing bullets into the creature, praying that they had enough power to stop it. The dual guns spat bullets out right and left, drawing minimal blood from the creature. Ada stood up next to her, equipping the magnum she had given her. The massive blasts from the magnum crashed through Heatherly's ears, but for the creature the bullets hit it must've been more painful. Blood spewed from each hole Ada created, the monster drawing back only to move forward yet again.  
  
Tattatattattaattatatattat!  
  
The monster extended one of its wet purple tentacles, letting it fly in the air before it whipped itself at Ada. She was thrown into the air, falling over the rail-less platform edge. She fell into the water, disappearing in the murky night.  
  
*  
  
Water engulfed Ada as she swum for the surface, cool air filling her lungs. She looked around, grabbing for anything to hang on to. God only knew what creatures prowled the ocean floors surrounding an Umbrella facility…she quickly pulled herself up, rolling up onto the platform. She looked up, realizing that Heatherly hadn't given up the fight. The monster was still moving forward though, seeming to grow on the platform they stood on. Its massive tentacles whipped about in the air, its open mouth crying for something to eat. Its razor teeth protruded from bleeding gum, blood stained on their pale white surface.  
  
Ada quickly rose to her feet, groping for the magnum that was thrown from her hand when she was knocked into the water. Heatherly didn't even seem to notice that she had gotten out of the water, screaming out obscenities at the creature as she continued to fire away…and in the distance Ada could hear what seemed to be a helicopter…  
  
*  
  
Tattattattattaattattattatat!  
  
Heatherly's machine guns didn't seem to be stopping the creature. The rough skin of the monster wasn't even being tarnished as bullets penetrated its skin. It continued to slither forward, its long tentacles waving in the air. Something caught her eye, though…Ada had resurfaced, and was aiming her gun at the monster. She began to fire the magnum, the water glistening off her curvy body. Heatherly turned back, continuing to fire.  
  
"…five minutes until detonation…"  
  
"Shit…shit…shit…shit!" Heatherly screamed to herself as she continued to pump lead into the monster, "Die you fucking son of a bitch!"  
  
TTTTSSSEEEEEW!  
  
Up above, a helicopter swooshed in and released dual missiles. Heatherly dropped her weapon as a bright light illuminated everything in the area. She fell back into the water, alongside Ada as hundreds of mutilated pieces of creature were thrown into the air. Blood burst out everywhere, turning the entire scene a damp red color. The helicopter rose up into the air, flew around behind the facility only to come back. It hovered over the two girls as they treaded in the deep water. Heatherly couldn't believe what happened next.  
  
*  
  
"You two girls need a lift?!"  
  
Ada recognized the voice immediately…  
  
…Leon S. Kennedy…  
  
*  
  
A ladder dropped down, and Heatherly quickly grabbed for it. She climbed up step by step, followed by Ada. She slumped down into one of the helicopters back seats and curled up into a ball. She could still hear the echo of the computerized count down…  
  
"…one minute until detonation…"  
  
Ada pulled herself through the open door, pulling it shut when she was in. She collapsed on the seat beside Heatherly, falling asleep nearly instantly. It had been a long, hard trek from the beginning of Capitol City for her, and now it was finally over. She been through hell. She deserved to rest for a minute.  
  
"So you must be Heatherly Taft…" the young voice piloting the chopper said as they lifted off into the night sky, "…I've heard quite a bit about you…its an honor to finally meet you,"  
  
Heatherly didn't listen to hard to what he was trying to say. The chopper continued its ascent into the sky. She looked out the window and watched as glass flew out of the windows and the walls of the facility begin to crumble. It began with the bottom floors, each floor disintegrating one by one. The floors would go, and then the support columns and the walls and then finally the roof would cave in. Everything would be lost…all the research, combat data and information…and all the subjects…her mission had not been a failure, though…to retrieve a copy of the T Alexia Virus? She had succeeded, for she had been the one who smuggled the virus aboard the escape train from Capitol City. She had been the one who caused this catastrophe…and she would ultimately be the one to finish it.  
  
Resident Evil  
  
OPERATION: Capitol City 


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Ada sipped a glass of Champaign alone in her luxurious New York sky rise apartment, nearly six months after the catastrophe in Capitol City. It was disgusting what those fools at Umbrella put her through, all the pain and suffering. And yet still, somehow, they managed to continue their operations. Somehow…they were able to retrieve a sample of the T Alexia Virus from the Muerte Island explosion…but how?  
  
She had lost contact with Heatherly Taft nearly immediately after they stepped foot off the plane. When Leon dropped them off, she quickly left only saying that she had 'other business to take care of'…what other business had she spoken of? And, as she had figured, she was alone again…Leon had to continue fighting for Umbrellas ultimate demise. She had missed him so, and he was so quick to leave her again. Damn him, she thought to herself, for even thinking about leaving me alone, but actually doing it…  
  
The death of Craig Hilt deeply saddened her, his body now just ash and soot lining the sea tops surrounding Muerte Isle, or what was left of it. The entire island seemed to go up in smoke after the explosion. The SPENCER creation was dead before the explosion, Leon's missiles taking it out before it had a chance to retaliate. But that was all over now, the memories of that horrid awful place just a thing of the past.  
  
She had heard the news about the destruction of Capitol City just hours after arriving in New York City…it was all over the news, the death toll reaching up into the three hundred thousands. It made her sick to even think about it…but she had to reflect eventually, had to think back about what Umbrella had done.  
  
And, as she sat alone in a silk black robe, sipping Champaign, she began to cry and whimper. So much death and destruction had been caused over the course of Umbrellas reign…was there anything left for them to touch? She prayed to God that the answer was no, for everything Umbrella seemed to come into contact with just withered and died…except for herself. Surviving two horrifying incidents caused by Umbrellas BOW experiments left her still standing…with enough strength to continue until her next mission… 


	22. Thanks

**Thanks A Lot**

Thanks for reading and reviewing my stuff so far. I don't have as many reviews for Neptune Project and Final Stand as I'd like, but that's alright. Sorry Final Stand never finished, my computer crashed and I lost all my chapters that I hadn't uploaded (thank god I printed em) but I just never had the time to rewrite them. 

Thanks again for reviewing, but keep goin I love feed back J. 

And review Resident Evil Outbreak you can get a link in my profile. 

Ryan


	23. READ THE REST! :

HEYYYYYYYY DO YOU WANNA READ THE REST OF THIS STORY TO FIND OUT THE REAL END? 

**WELL THEN, YOURE IN LUCK**

**THERE ARE ACTUALLY 3 PARTS TO THIS SERIES!!!**

**YES THAT'S RIGHT, YOU HEARD SERIES!!!!**

**IT WOULD BE AAAAAAAAAAWESOME IF YOU REVIEWED THE OTHER TWO!!!!**

**HERES A FEW LINKS FOR YOU!!!!**

**Fanfiction . net / read.php?storyid = 694325   ---------- PART 1!!!**

**fanfiction. Net / read.php?storyid = 817047   ------------ PART 2!!!!!**

**Fanfiction . net / read.php?storyid = 881590 ---------- PART 3!!!!!!!**

**SORRY ABOUT THE WEIRD LINKS, FANFIC WOULDN'T LET ME POST THE REAL LINKS. JUST PUT A WWW BEFORE FANFICTION AND THEN JUST DELETED ALL THE SPACES ****J ENJOY!**


End file.
